Brightside
by cryselle
Summary: Leah is struggling to find her place in the scheme of things.She goes on a journey of self discovery and finds not only herself but love in the process.Mostly from Leah and Jacob's POV.Rated M for language and mature content later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my 1st story. Let me know if you like it. **

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

**It belongs to S.M.**

******3 months Post Breaking **Dawn

**Jacob's POV**

"Hey Leah!" I called out from across the street, as I watched her hurrying away.

She stopped and then turned. The scowl that was permanently on her face was missing instead it was replaced with a look of indifference. I crossed the street quickly and caught up with her.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while. How you been, Beta?" I ask cautiously, trying not to say something that could set Leah off.

"Just peachy, Black. I've been trying to keep a group of rowdy hormonal teenage pack boys in check, while my Alpha runs after some infantile, half-leech spawn of a whore and a mind raper. I 'm doing just great!" Leah replied with calm voice. She had a restrained look on her face and she tried not to make eye contact with me.

She was a bit too calm if you ask me. This is just too strange. Normally, Leah would shout loud enough for the whole Reservation to hear and throw stuff at me while causing a major scene.

''Awww, come on Leah. I was only gone one month. I called every day to check how things were going here. Seth said everything was going good." Leah shifted uncomfortable and still made to eye contact with me.

"Seth would think that World War 3 was good. Anyway, I'm over this conversation. See you around." Leah said with an eerie calm voice. She walked away quickly.

I started to follow her but I stopped abruptly thinking about the strange conversation I just had with Leah. Something was up. I don't know what yet but someone better fill me in soon. Maybe going to visit the Denali clan with Nessie, Bella and Edward and leaving Leah in charge of the pack was not such a great idea after all. Judging by Leah's stranger than normal behaviour things were not well in my little pack.

**Leah's POV**

I was doing so well! Why did that crazy Alpha boy have to ruin all my plans! I 'm going to ...

I must calm down.' Breathe Leah. It's going to be fine.' I coached myself as I rushed home.

**'I** am a calm, non aggressive person', I began to chant over and over again in my head.

It worked a little bit after a couple times, I was calmer and almost home. Hopefully none of the boys were around. That would just push me over the edge.

As I approached my house I sensed it was empty.

Yes, I had the house all to myself! I made my way to the kitchen hoping to find something to eat. Again. There was a note from Seth on the fridge.

**_Hey Leah_**

**_I'm going over to Embry's to play X Box tonight._**

**_Mum called she's working an extra shift._**

**_She will be home in the morning._**

**_There's leftover pasta in the fridge._**

**_Love Seth_**

Working an extra shift, my foot! Does she honestly expect me to be that dumb? Seth maybe, but not me. Extra shift meaning she's doing the nasty with the Charlie, my dad's best friend. Argh! Why do I think about such gross things?

Lucky for my sanity I was knocked out of my train of thought by the phone ringing. I walked over and picked it up.

"Hey, Bitch!" was the first thing I heard.

"Well, if it isn't the Ice Queen herself!" I quipped back. I thought I heard a manly chuckle in the background.

"Oh, I see the bitch is back. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Jacob freaking Black, My Mother and Charlie and the fact that I turn into a giant ball of fur!" I huffed bitterly.

"I'm guessing the positive reinforcement thing isn't working so well, huh?"

"If I have to chant, 'I'm a calm person' again I think I going to throw myself off a cliff onto some jagged rocks and hope that God has mercy on me and lets me die!"

"That bad, Huh?"

"I don't know. Bad day, I guess. I think you are going to need to go over some of those psycho babble books and find something else for me. Chanting sure as hell isn't working anymore!"

"Uh, I just got this new book on mind power or something in the mail yesterday. I haven't really looked at it yet but I could do that tonight? If you like we could go into Port Angeles tomorrow for some coffee and girl time? "she suggested. I heard a loud frustrated groan in the background.

"What's that about?" I asked amused.

"Emmett's just being a big baby. He wanted to try some "new move" he read about tonight and obviously I'm going to be reading tonight so it's going to have to wait. What's the rush anyway? We have the rest of eternity to try it." She chuckled.

"Eww, Vampire Love! Gross, almost as bad Mum and Charlie! I'm actually going to be sick!"

"Hey, look on the brightside, at least you don't have to share a mind with Emmett. You just have those overgrown teenage virgins to share a mind with."

"Please don't remind me, two of them are paedophiles, you know." I replied as a rolled my eyes.

"Okay, are we still on for tomorrow then, right?"

"Yes, I think it's a good idea."

"See you tomorrow then. Nessie wants to go hunting now."

"Okay, Bye!"

Click. I heard the line go dead.

This is the ridiculous state of my life. I am consorting with a stinky vampire so I can get my temper under control so I can control my phasing, so I can get as far away from this sorry excuse for a reservation as soon as possible. Freedom!

Me, Leah Clearwater, making 'friends' with vampires. Next thing you know, I'll be growing rippling muscles , putting a stupid smile on my face, calling myself Jacob Black and start kissing vampire ass.

The knock on the door broght me out of my internal musings. A familiar scent hits my nostrils. This day keeps getting better, doesn't it?

I stalk over to the door and almost rip it off the hinges while opening it.

I narrow my eyes and yell at the visitor.

"What the hell do** you** want?"

**Hi guys, this is my First Fanfiction ever. Please be kind.**

**Please let me know if this story is worth continuing or not. Sorry if there are any errors. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**_

_**It belongs to S.M. **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Leah's POV**_

"Oh Leah, err, I was looking for Sue? I tried calling but the line was busy!" She muttered nervously and fidgeted with her hands.

I glared back at the tiny framed woman in front of me. The scared half of her face was strategically covered by her straight black hair. She clutched a magazine across her chest tightly almost turning her knuckles white.

I began to wonder how she would look if made matching scars on the other side of her face. My thoughts must have somehow showed on my face because Emily shifted uncomfortably and broke the silence.

"Err, if she's not here I will come back later. Thanks!" She said in a high pitched voice. She turned to leave in a hurry and was halfway across the porch when I came to my senses. I really didn't want this kill-joy to come back later and put a damper on my mood again.

"Emily!" I gritted through my teeth as she turned around cautiously, "Sue is at work, she will only be home in the morning."

I slammed the door as soon as the last word left my mouth. Good that should take care of that problem.

_**Jacob's POV**_

After my run in with Leah in town, I headed over to Embry's house. Embry of all people should know what's going on in Leah Land. He was intuitive and could read people and situations well.

As I approached the house I heard screaming and shouting and tumbling around. Then a loud shriek from Seth saying, "Kill it, it almost got me!"

I rushed through the door only to find Seth standing on the kitchen counter half hunched to prevent his head from hitting the ceiling and Embry running around manically with a broom in his hand looking intently at the kitchen floor.

I burst out laughing at the hilarious scene before me. Seth and Embry turn look at me and burst out laughing too.

Seth jumped off the counter and ran over and hugged me enthusiastically. Embry dropped the broom and came over to give me a manly pat on the back.

"Hey Jake, I thought you weren't coming back!" Embry stated, "You were gone so long, I thought Bella killed you for monopolizing her daughter's attention and hid your body somewhere!" He smirked mischievously.

"Embry, you really should start acting you age. I don't understand half of what you say! All those big words!" I joked and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

Seth eventually found his voice after staring at me in awe for a few moments. "Jake, we missed you. Thank God you are back!" He was so excited to see me.

"Yeah, I am back. I missed La Push and the pack." I grinned and walked over to the fridge.

"So, what did I interrupt earlier?" I asked puzzled by what they were doing when I entered. Just then I felt something run across my foot. I shrieked and jumped in to the air. "What the hell was that?"

"That was the ugly rat that found a home in the kitchen for the past week." Seth replied with a disgusted look on his face.

"I hate rats!" I exclaimed.

"My mum kept me awake all of last night trying to find that thing. Eventually I fell asleep on the table and when I woke up it was staring me in the eye. It got away yet again. It's a sneaky little bastard!" Embry looked like he was at his wits end as he sunk on to the couch.

"Okay, so what have you guys been up to while I was away? And better yet, what did you guys do to Leah? I ran into her earlier and she was acting all strange"

"I don't know what's going with Leah, she hardly ever phases when one of us are phased. She didn't even go all bossy when you left, she left us to ourselves basically." Embry responded.

"My sister has been acting a little weird lately. She disappears sometimes for hours and then comes back without an explanation. Mum's getting worried. She even talks on the phone for long periods to God only knows who. I think she has a boyfriend again!" Seth looked concerned for his sister.

Embry and I both burst out laughing. "Leah, a boyfriend?" I said between laughs.

"Any guy would be too scared to approach her in fear that she might eat him alive!" Embry added.

Seth looked slightly annoyed that we were laughing and making fun of his sister. He shrugged. "Stranger things have happened. Besides she used to be quite popular before Sam and the wolf thing."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get back to the game." Embry and Seth got back to their game. While I sat and wondered what was going on with Leah.

_**Thanks for the reviews. If there is anything that you think can improve my story let me know. I have some sort of plot planned but if you have suggestions, let me know. Thanks. I'm almost done with the next chapter. It should be up soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

**It belongs to S.M. **

**_Chapter 3_**

**Leah's POV**

I succeeded in having a quiet, undisturbed evening which was a rarity in the world of vampires and werewolves. Rosalie and I were headed to Port Angeles to do some shopping today.

No one really knew Rosalie and I were friends, except for Emmett and probably that mind- raper, Edward. But Rosalie assured me that he usually did not mention anything that did not involve him, so he wouldn't say anything.

Its not that we were ashamed to be friends. We just didn't think it was anyone else's business. We just wanted something private. Something that the whole pack didn't know about or poke their noses in.

Rosalie and I became friends about a month ago. I was running a patrol late one night and I was completely lost thought. I didn't want to be a wolf, phasing took away every ounce of femininity I once had. I stopped being a girl and started being an animal. I lost my fairytale ending when Sam phased and imprinted on Emily. I lost my ability to reproduce when I phased. I had nothing left to live for.

My life was shattered. I was broken. I couldn't even begin to put back the pieces and even if I could I didn't even know were to start. I involuntarily phased back as strong emotions racked through my being. I was covered in mud and lying naked on the forest floor. But I didn't care. I needed to release all of this pent up emotion I had held in for so long. I sobbed bitterly until I had no more tears left. I just lay there in the dirt for hours, totally spent and devoid of all energy and emotion.

I did not even move when I smelt a sickly sweet scent or when icy arms engulf me felt. I was too tired and depressed to even fight. I hoped it would all be over and that the vampire would end my life quickly.

Instead, the vampire stroked my hair and held me. I looked up to see Rosalie's amber eyes staring back at me. I must have really looked like a pathetic sight because I actually garnered sympathy from Rosalie. She wasn't known for her compassion and she could be pretty nasty to werewolves in particular.

We came to a mutual understanding the night. In a world without vampires and werewolves, Rosalie and I would have been friends. We were similar in so many ways. We both wanted children desperately but we couldn't have them. We were both genetic dead ends. We were bitchy towards everyone so no one would get close and see the pain beneath the surface of our hardened exterior.

Now, I was on my way to meet Rosalie. I drove towards Forks and I pulled of the highway. I parked the car near the trail so people would assume I was gone hiking. Moments later, Rosalie pulled up in Emmett's Jeep, I got in and we drove to Port Angeles together.

**Later that evening…**

I had just got home from my day of shopping and pampering with Rosalie. I was offloading some of the shopping bags out my car when I heard Seth, Jacob, Embry and Quil joking and laughing inside the house.

Seth opened the door before I even got to it and helped me in. Inside the light atmosphere was completely changed from a few moments earlier and the boys looked tense because of my presence. Wow, I must really be a bitch all the time because I killed the mood without even saying anything. They must really hate me.

"Hey Leah!" Jacob broke the silence. All the boys still looked at me like I had grown horns on my head. Quil scrunched up his nose.

Shit! Maybe they can smell Rosalie's scent on me. Maybe that's why they are so tense. I was sure I got all of it of when I took a bath in the lake before I came home. Oh! I forgot about the clothes. Real smart, Leah!

"Hey everyone!"I greeted them and started to make my way up to my bedroom. I tried my best to act like there was nothing wrong.

"What did you get up to today?" Seth asked holding one of the shopping bags weirdly like he was expecting it to contain pieces of a vampire I had just killed.

"Oh! I, err, went shopping in Port Angeles!" I replied cautiously, "Guess who I literally ran into? That blonde leech, the mind – raper's sister. What's her name again? "

"Rosalie?" Seth suggested.

"Yes!" I replied as I grabbed the bag out of Seth's hand. I walked to my bedroom and shut the door. Why did they have to know everything I fucking did? I could feel my temper rising so I tried to think of happy things like my wonderful day with Rosalie.

**_1 week later… _**

I really, really did not want to go. I escaped the bonfires the packs had all the time. It was usually an excuse to eat and socialize with the other pack members and their imprints. But this one was the annual 'formal' bonfire were Billy retold the story of Taha Aki, the 3rd wife and the legends. Both packs had to be there, with all the imprints and elders. I still could not stand to watch Emily and Sam together even after all this time. It just made their betrayal all the more painful.

So here I am, grudgingly getting ready to go. Jacob insisted on picking up Seth and I up on his way to the bonfire. I think it's his way of making sure I go to the bonfire and didn't hide until it was over. Sue was going to meet us there later.

I heard Jacob arrive and Seth came bounding up the stairs to come and get me. Before I knew it, I was being shoved into the car and transported away to my own personal hell.

**A/N It's my first attempt at writing. Sorry if there are any errors. Please let me know if you like the story. Thanks for the reviews so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own twilight or the characters.**_

_**It belongs to S.M**_

_**Chapter Four **_

_**Leah's POV**_

We were the last people to arrive at the bonfire. Seth almost dislocated my shoulder while trying to get me out of the car. Jacob rolled his eyes and helped Seth get me out.

Finally they succeeded; I let out a sigh and began walking towards the gathering of people on the beach.

Seth ran ahead to join the some of the pack boys who were conveniently situated on the drift wood closest to the table with the food.

Jacob looked at me and said sternly, "Don't even think about running away. It will just give Sam another reason to complain about our pack to the elders. I need you to be a good Beta and do this for the pack."

"I just don't have a good feeling about tonight but I will stay. Only because I don't want to go back to having one pack. That would just be a nightmare." I said dramatically.

I looked around and the elders were discussing something with Sam. Ugh, Sam! That spineless waste of life! I don't know what I saw in him.

I scanned the gathering looking for my mum. I noticed all the imprints were there except for Nessie. The elders and Sam, well mostly Sam, were still not comfortable with a vampire coming into La Push. Eventually, I found my mum and started to make my way towards her.

Luckily, I didn't have to make forced small talk with anyone because as soon as Billy noticed we arrived he called everyone together. I took a seat next to my mum and waited for Billy to start.

He began to retell some of the Quileute legends. His whole demeanor changed and his voice got a magical quality to it. He seemed to spellbind everyone with his lively tale even though they heard the story many times before. Everyone seemed to hold the stories in reverence and remained silent for a while even after he completed his tale.

That was of course until Sam and Emily stood up. Emily smiled and rubbed Sam's arm encouraging him to speak.

"Emily and I have an announcement to make." Sam's voice tore through the silent gathering, "We have decided to get married!"

It took a moment for everyone to realize what happened. Then suddenly Kim jumped up and congratulated Emily. A few seconds later all the pack members rushed over to congratulate the happy couple. I just sat in shock, glued to my seat. My mum looked at me with so much pity in her eyes that I almost broke down.

I had to get away from this place. I got up quickly and made my way through to the forest. I hoped no one would notice me leave. I made my way deeper and into the forest. Before I knew it I was running until I felt my body hit the muddy ground. I must have tripped on the big tree root that I was lying next to now and fell. I soon realized that I was crying and that my vision was blurred from the tears that were now streaming down my face.

I got up and tried to get as much of the mud off myself as I sat down on the giant tree root. A few minutes later I heard Jake call out to for me from the forest. I really didn't feel like company, so I screamed to the direction the noise was coming from, "I'm fine! I just need to be alone!"

A few minutes later, I heard approaching footsteps. My anger boiled within me as I shouted," Didn't I fucking tell you that I wanted to be alone, Jacob!"

Then out of the thick vegetation my mum stepped out. She looked at me with sympathy and sat down next to me.

"I'm so sorry, baby. What they did to you was wrong." She said softly taking me into her arms and stroking my hair.

A fresh batch of tears began to stream down my face.

"Where's my happy ending? I don't love him anymore. I just want the life he promised me." I choked out between sobs.

I cried in my mother's arms until I felt numb and I had no more tears left.

"Leah, can I tell you a story?" My mum asked softly.

"Okay." I replied my voice still shaky and hoarse from crying so much.

"There was once this very beautiful girl. She was the envy of every girl on the reservation and every boy wanted to date her. But she only had eyes for this one boy. No one understood what she saw in him but she loved him. They were the lovely couple. One day the girl got very ill and fell into a coma. Her boyfriend was so devastated, he almost lost his mind with grief."

She sighed as continued her story. "The girl's best friend was always with her, she sat next to her bed when she was in her coma and never left her side. We had lost all hope of her ever waking up. Her boyfriend was grieving the loss of his love and her best friend tried to comfort him. Soon they fell in love and helped each other through their pain. About a month later, the girl woke up out of her coma miraculously. She asked for her boyfriend but her family could not tell her where he was. The next day she went looking for her boyfriend and found him kissing her best friend. She was so angry and betrayed that she ran home and never spoke to either one of them again. A few weeks later she left the reservation and vowed to never return again."

"Why would you tell me such a depressing story?" I asked angrily, "Do you want me to leave?"

"Leah, the girl was your Aunt Rebecca, Harry's sister." She said, "The boy was Jake's dad, Billy and the best friend was his mum, Sarah. They named Becca after your aunt. They both really loved her. Things just didn't work out well. It wasn't imprint magic that broke your aunt's heart but just the way life works out sometimes."

"What? Does Jacob know about this?" I asked confused by this newfound knowledge.

"No, he doesn't. No one talks about it. Becca found out via some gossips at Sarah's funeral. She already blamed Billy for the accident and when she found out about this she was livid. She left La Push as soon as she could after that. Billy still feels guilty about what he did to Aunt Rebecca. Harry didn't speak to him for years afterwards. He didn't even go to their Billy and Sarah's wedding."

"Why are you telling me this?"

**A/N Please review and let me know if you like the direction of the story so far. Thanks to my Beta amberhathaway for her help!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own twilight. **_

**_It belongs to S.M_**

**_Chapter 5 _**

**_Leah POV_**

**_The morning after the bonfire_**

My mind was swirling with the amount of new information I had acquired last night. I couldn't focus on anything. Aunt Rebecca and Billy! How did that happen? It seemed really odd to me.

I continued to walk at a rapid pace towards Jacob's house. I didn't really know what I was going to say to him once I got there.

Oh, No! What if Billy answered? I mentally slapped my self, I should have thought of that before I was two steps from the door.

I stopped and gathered my still racing thoughts and knocked firmly on the door.

Thankfully, Jacob answered the door. He looked like he just woke up, his hair was messy and he was wearing only gym shorts. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey Leah, where's the fire?" He asked sleepily.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you but if this is a bad time, can I come back?" I was not sure about the whole thing anyway so I could come back after I thought about it properly.

"Well, you already woke me up!" He said as he moved out the doorway so I could go inside. "So shoot, what's going on?"

**_Flashback - Last night.._**

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Leah, your Aunt Rebecca called yesterday. She wants to see you and Seth. I think she misses Harry and you kids are all she has left of him. She loved him as much as we did." She said as a single tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"Okay, I haven't seen her in a while. Where does she want to meet us?" I asked armed with the new knowledge that she wouldn't come to La Push.

"Well, I have an idea. I think Rebecca will be happy with it too. You know Rebecca's children are in college now and she travels a lot. Maybe you could meet her wherever she is at the moment and have a break from La Push for a while?" She said, "Leah, you have some money saved up. Why not get away from all this craziness?"

**_End of flashback_**

"Jacob, I was thinking of taking a little break." I said admitting my reason for coming to see him.

A look of confusion crossed Jacob's tired face. "A break from what? What do you mean?

"I was thinking of going to visit my aunt Rebecca. She is traveling abroad and she wanted to see me."

"Okay. But Leah, what if you phase in public?" He asked patiently.

"I am getting really good at controlling my temper and I don't phase that much anyway. Besides, you and your pack of fools wouldn't be there to make me angry." I quipped back trying to lighten the mood.

"Leah, I still don't know if it's such a good idea. I mean, what if you phase and expose us all?"

"Don't worry Jacob! I will be fine. I can control myself!" I could feel my temper rise but the urge to phase did not accompany it this time. "Anyways, I wasn't asking you! I was telling you!"

"Fine, since you already made up your mind, go! Just leave!" He shouted back. "By the way, does this have anything to do with Sam and Emily getting married?"

"Fuck, no! Not everything is about them, you idiot! I'm doing this for me. So I can have a break from this crazy world of vampires and werewolves!" I pushed past him and left the house.

Well, that could have gone better.

**A/N Thanks to my Beta and all my reviewers! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I posted chapter 6 as well to make up for not updating sooner!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors note: I posted chapters 5 and 6 at the same time to make up for not updating sooner.**_

_**I do not own twilight. **_

_**It belongs to S.M.**_

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Leah POV_**

So I managed find out a little bit more about my Aunt Rebecca's story from my mum.

Aunt Rebecca left La Push soon after she found out about Billy and Sarah. She got a job at a big airline company. She trained as an air hostess but continue to study management as well. With her intelligence and good looks, she quickly moved up to a management position at the company.

She met Uncle Lucas, a young airline engineer and fell madly in love. He loved her and treated her very well. They married soon after they met and had two beautiful children.

Roderick was 21 years old now; he was in college with big dreams of playing pro- soccer and following in his fathers footsteps as an airline engineer. Chloe was 19 years old; she was pre-med at college.

Aunt Rebecca retired from the airline company recently and now travels with her husband since her children started college. She paints landscapes from the various places she visits.

Uncle Lucas is still very good fixing airplanes and is very much in demand with the airline companies. That's why they are constantly traveling; Uncle Lucas' job often takes them to exotic places around the world.

I met Aunt Rebecca and her family rarely over the years. My dad often went to New York to see her over the years but we were always in school so we never got a chance to go with him.

I was happy that Aunt Rebecca found her happy ending after what Billy did to her but right now I was thinking of how I was going to tell Rosalie and Seth that I was taking a break and going out of town for a bit. I decided that it was best to just rip off the band-aid and just say it.

Rosalie was first up. I quickly dialed her number.

"Hey Rose. Can I talk to you? I will meet you at the trail in 15 minutes." I said all in one breath. Then I took a much needed gulp of air.

"Lee, are you okay?" She asked concern obvious in her voice.

"Yeah, of course I am. See you in a bit." I put the phone down before she could respond.

Luckily, my meeting with Rosalie went better that I expected. She listened to my news about Aunt Rebecca and Sam and Emily's wedding. She agreed that a break from La Push was best for me at the moment.

I was going to have to leave her now, just as we were getting close. She was the closest thing to a best friend I ever had (excluding Emily- who was more like my sister).

Yes, I admit it – "I, Leah Clearwater, the bitch and harpy of La Push was going to miss her best friend Rosalie Hale, the bitch vampire."

The next day after my meeting with Rose, I received two boxes and a huge envelope via courier. The boxes contained designer clothes and shoes all with the tags still on them. The envelope contained a card with a wolf on the front. In the card was a message for me.

_Dear Leah, _

_You are the only true friend I ever had in all my years as a vampire. Thank you for being my friend. Hope you have a good trip. _

_Love,_

_Rosalie _

_P.S If you insist on being an ungrateful bitch and sending all these things back, I will be forced to kick your ass!_

Inside the envelope was thousands of dollars in hundred dollar bills. I fought back the tears. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me.

**_The next day…_**

I had to tell Seth. I was leaving soon and I kept putting of telling my little brother. Even though he annoyed me to no end, this was the first time I left him since my dad died. I was going to miss his youthful and infectious happiness when I was gone.

He took it well, considering the circumstances. I think he was afraid that I would leave for good or at least like Jacob left after Bella's wedding. He was relieved to find out that I was going to be with Aunt Rebecca and not going off alone.

I spoke to Jacob again after our initial meeting and he eventually came around and understood my point of view. The pack really tried to be supportive too. Embry was going to be temporary Beta until I got back.

I left La Push a week later. The pack and my mum came to the airport in Seattle to see me leave. Surprisingly, Rosalie and Emmett showed up as well. I think that Jacob and Seth's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when Rosalie hugged me goodbye.

Finally, the boarding call for my flight came. "Passengers for flight 1214 to Dublin may now board at gate sixteen. Thank you!" The announcement rang through the airport.

"That's my flight. Take care!" I called out to everyone. I turned and walked of towards the gates.

**A/N Please review!I love the feedback! Let me know if you have any new ideas for this story too. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own twilight. It belongs to S.M.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Jacob's POV**_

_I was running through the forest .I didn't know if I was in wolf form or human but I was running like my life depended on _it_. I was trying to catch something or someone. I had to have it, whatever_ it_ was. _

_But_it_ was faster than me, always evading my grasp, slipping through my fingers like black mist and disappearing into the dark edges of the forest. Laughing mockingly at my futile attempts to catch_ it_, to possess it._

_But I was still chasing, running with all my strength. My desperation and need becoming more overpowering, I had to have _it_._

I was jolted back to reality by the telephone ringing through the silence of my room. I reached for it, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with my other hand.

"Hey," I answered sleepily.

"Hey. Sorry to disturb you so early. It's Mike. I was wondering if you finished with the repairs on my car? I know I just gave it to a few days ago but I'm struggling without a car. "

"Yes, I'm done. I finished it off late last night. I was going to call you in the morning to collect it. What time is it?"

"Thanks, Jake! That was quick! It eight o'clock now", Mike said excitedly.

"No problem. I will meet you at the shop in thirty minutes so you can collect it."

"Okay, thanks a lot. See you in a bit." He hung up.

I rolled out of bed and tried to remember my dream but all I could remember was the intense feeling of desperation.

I quickly jumped in the shower and got ready to go to my mechanic shop.

I owned a mechanic shop in Forks for about a year now. I finished my mechanics course and then opened it soon after. I also had a small cottage in Forks close to the shop. I stayed there alone. My dad still lived in La Push. Rachael and Paul moved in with him after they were married. So I naturally moved out, closer to Nessie in Forks. Living with Paul would drive anyone to insanity. He was annoying even though he became a little more bearable after marrying Rachael.

Nessie, Bella and Edward still lived in their cottage near the Cullen Mansion. Bella and Edward were still the same. Completely in love. Completely disgusting to watch.

Nessie was still part angel, part human. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her face was perfection and her eyes, well; her eyes saw things no one else could. She looked like she was about 18 years old which was weird because she was only technically 6 years old. She looked the same age as her parents now.

I stopped my internal musings when I reached the shop and saw Mike waiting for me.

"Mike, the paint job came out pretty good." I fished for the keys on the desk and passed it to him, "Here are the keys!"

"Thanks for doing it so quickly."

"Anytime," I called as he got in and drove off.

I quickly tried to busy myself with my next project, trying not to think but it was impossible.

_**Flashback **_

_**1 month ago…**_

Nessie called me and asked me to come over because she had something to speak to me about. It sounded really important so I rushed over to their cottage.

I walked in and found Nessie sitting alone on a rocking chair looking out the window. She turned and looked at me, her all seeing eyes filled with knowledge and understanding.

"Jake, come sit."

I obeyed and sat down on a couch next to her. I knew something was wrong; I was just waiting to hear what.

"I have been thinking about something for a while now." She paused and then asked, "Jake, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-four. You know that, Nessie."

"Yeah, I do. Humor me, please." She smiled and continued the questioning, "How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Nessie, what's this about?" I asked desperate to understand her.

"Jake, please just answer me."

"Technically, none. Bella and I were never together. You know that don't you?"

I was trying to put her mind at ease.

"I do. And the reason you never had any girlfriends over the years was because you imprinted on me, right?"

"Yes, we are soul mates." I said with matter-of- fact tone.

"Well, how do you know? How do you know we are soul mates if you never dated anyone else? If you've had nothing to compare it to? Do you even know what you want?" Her voice was calm.

"What are you talking about? What are you saying?" I asked. I was still shocked by what she was telling me.

"I mean, you fell in love with my mum then immediately after that imprinted on me. You were young. You imprinted on me when you were eighteen. Really, Jake! Eighteen! Think about it." Elements of desperation now seeping into her voice.

I was completely paralyzed now. What was Nessie getting at? What did she mean? Didn't she want to be with me?

A look of understanding passed on Nessie face and she continued.

"Jake, listen to me. I'm not saying that I don't love you. Because I do love you. That's why I'm doing this."

"Doing what? Tell me what you're doing and don't speak in riddles." I stated firmly.

"I want you to be happy. I want you to be free to choose. I love you that much! After everything you have done for me. After everything you sacrificed for me. I owe you that much!" She looked down and wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes away. She looked up at me again and saw confusion and anger mixed into my expression.

"Jake, why haven't you kissed me? Or even tried to?" she asked. Her voice was calm again.

"Is this what this is about? I can fix that right now." I got up and moved towards her.

"No, Jake. This is not what this is about." She put her hand out to stop me. "I'm talking about why you don't even want to. I mean, did you even consider it before just now? Do you even have any romantic feelings for me? Have you ever? Answer me honestly!"

I pondered the question for a moment. My expression looked broken as the words left my mouth.

"No, I haven't." I swallowed hard and continued, "I'm sure I can have romantic feelings for you though. Just give me a chance, please!"

"Jake, I love you but I also never had any romantic feelings for you over the years."

"I know that when I was born, you thought you had just lost my mum forever. You lost your best friend, the one you protected and helped. You were looking for someone to replace her. Someone who needed saving." She tried to clarify her statement, "Well, at least that's what your heart needed to heal after you thought you lost her. And there I was. I needed saving. I was vulnerable and innocent just like my mother was. I think that's why you imprinted on me."

She let me absorb the information and then continued.

"We have the rest of eternity, Jake! We are going to live forever if we wish to. I want you to know for sure that we are soul mates. The only way we can know for sure is if…" she trailed off.

"If what?"

I was not sure if I was ready to hear this. Tears were now streaming down my face, I didn't know why but I was already broken by what Nessie had already said to me and what she was implying without actually saying the words.

Nessie got up and walked to where I was sitting and took my hand.

"Jake, you are free. I am breaking the imprint. I don't want the imprint. You are free to see and experience the world. I'm giving your choices back to you!"

She looked up at me and I felt all the strings that bound me and my heart to her _break_. I felt my heart _break_.

"Jake, you are still my best friend. I'm still always going to be here for you. But you are just not tied to me anymore."

I got up, dropped her hand and turned to leave.

"Jake, please say something. I'm sorry but I did this for you. Please understand, Jake!"

I just walked out, phased and howled as I ran into the forest.

**A/N Thanks to my Beta lauren for her help! **

**Please review and let me know if you have an ideas!**

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed.**** I love the feedback!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own twilight. It belongs to S.M**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**2 months after Nessie broke the imprint **_

**Jacob's POV**

"Hey Jake!" I heard Embry say.

"Hey Em, how are you doing?" I replied.

"Nothing much, just busy with assignments and shit. Who knew a Masters in applied physics would be so difficult."

"Actually I did. That's why I stayed far away from it. You are just crazy to study it. I mean only insane people would be willing do that to themselves. "

"Thanks Jake. Your support really means a lot." He replied making his sarcasm apparent.

"Glad I can be of help," I quipped back.

Suddenly there was an awkward silence were Embry should have said something but didn't. Then Embry finally spoke again. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Listen, Jake," Embry spit out, "I bumped into Nessie on campus, and she asked me to talk to you. She says you still haven't spoken to her yet. She's worried about you and misses you a lot."

Silence was all Embry's little speech was greeted with. Embry spoke again after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I think it would be good for you to talk to her and make peace about the whole situation. She really did think that what she was doing was for the best."

He was again greeted with silence and he should have taken it as a cue to stop talking but he continued after a few moments.

"Jake, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." I replied flatly.

"So what do you think? Are you going to talk to her?"

"No," I replied firmly, "No, I'm not!"

"Come on. Be reasonable here!"

"You know," I choked put angrily, "I can't believe you getting involved with this. I can't believe you are taking her side in this mess. She broke my heart! And you think I should just forget what she did and go play house with the leeches again that like they didn't just mess up my life again!"

I took in a deep breath and continued.

"I can believe you have the audacity to plead her case with me! You are my best friend and pack mate! After everything!"

"Jake, you really are blowing this way out of proportion! I'm not--"

I was livid and did not allow him to continue his excuses.

"Yes, you are taking her side! This conversation is over!" I shouted over the phone, "Oh and Embry tell your new best friend that I never want to speak to her again."

I slammed down the phone after that.

It's been three months since Nessie broke the imprint. Nessie, Bella and Edward have all been trying to contact me. Leaving messages for me, writing letters and emails and constantly phoning me. I never listened or read any of them. I feel too betrayed to even think about them. They were like my family. I spent more time with them than I did with my own pack and Nessie just cut me off like I was nothing. Like I meant nothing. So I felt justified by cutting them out of my life too, not acknowledging that they even existed. Ignoring them and avoiding everything that reminded me of them.

I felt used. First they used my love for Bella for permission to break the treaty and making her into a walking corpse. When Nessie was born they used the imprint to get me to help them against the Volturi and put my pack and the reservation at risk. I happily played along, too oblivious to their intentions, blinded by my love and imprint to see the truth. Now that imprint was gone I could see clearly now. They got everything they wanted and I was left with nothing. Nothing but the feeling of emptiness and a strange feeling of peace.

I was sulking around the shop as usual, trying to find something to occupy me. After my little telephone shouting match with Embry I felt a bit restless. I was trying to forget and Embry was trying to remind me. Remembering what you lost is not easy, which is probably why I almost bit his head off.

I heard a happy whistling coming closer to the shop. It could only be coming from one person, Seth. He merrily walked into the shop, whistling a happy tune that instantly brought a small smile to my lips.

"Hey Jake!" He beamed happily.

"Hey." I replied.

I thought about the possibility of him knowing about my little conversation with Embry. I instantly wondered if Embry send him to check on me.

"How you are doing? How did the fishing trip with Billy go?" He asked cheerily.

Then I remembered that Seth never had a deceitful bone in his body and if he came to check on me he would just come right out and said it from the beginning.

"It was fun. I don't know how he does it but he always manages to catch more fish than me. I mean I can practically see and hear the fish but he always manages to catch more. He's like a fish whisperer, or something." I jokingly replied.

I walked over to the fridge and tossed Seth a soda. We both sank into the comfortable worn out couches in my office and settled into a comfortable silence while gulping down our sodas.

"Jake, mum asked me to tell you to come to dinner tonight. Billy's coming over too. She's making her famous chocolate cake for dessert. You really don't want to miss that. I had to leave the house because I was to tempted to eat the cake while it was still in the oven. It smelled so amazing!"

I just laughed. Seth would always be the same, always happy and innocent.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world! I love when Charlie sits there in shock when he watches us eat! It's the funniest thing ever."

**Later that evening...**

I picked up my dad on my way to the Clearwater's'. When we arrived Sue ushered us quickly into the dining room where Charlie and a very impatient looking Seth waited for us. Sue quickly brought out a spread of delicious food and we all ate dinner together.

Dinner was nice. We all talked and joked around. I couldn't remember when last I felt this at ease.

When we were eating dessert, Sue stunned us with an announcement. "Charlie and I have decided to make things official and get married!" Seth, Billy and I all congratulated them. We were all happy for Sue and Charlie. They deserved to be happy.

After dinner I dropped my dad off at his place.

I was driving back to my place in Forks when I was forced to stop abruptly. Edward was standing in the middle of the road, if it wasn't for my wolf senses I wouldn't have stopped in time, not that it would have mattered. My car was more likely to get damaged than either of us.

I got out the car and Edward still stood in the same position with a lopsided smirk on his face.

I stared at him for a few minutes. My anger boiled beneath the surface, I managed to keep my cool on the outside though. Who did he think he was ambushing me like this?

"What the fuck do you want, mind raper?" I thought eventually losing my cool mask.

"Come on, Jake. I thought we were past the name calling." He replied.

"That was before your demon spawn broke my heart."

I saw Edward's lips twitched slightly which let me know that my comment about Nessie struck home.

" I wanted to talk to you about Nessie."

"I have nothing to say to you about her. She's dead to me." My anger was at an all time high and I wanted to phase badly.

"Please, just listen to me. I didn't know she was going to break the imprint. I mean, I caught glimpses of her thinking about it but I never thought she would go through with it."

I remained silent. I just stood still with a blank look on my face.

"Jake, I treated you like a brother! Bella and I still want to be friends with you and Nessie really misses you! She really wants to see you! Don't shut us out!" He pleaded.

His please were useless though I was still angry.

"Edward, I suggest that you leave now before I end your miserable existence like I should have done years ago!" I retorted. I felt a familiar chill moved up my spine as the anger burned within me. "Tell your wife and daughter that I don't want to see them and that they should stop leaving messages and writing to me! I'm through being used by you and your precious little family." I hissed.

I turned and walked back to the car. Edward was gone by the time I got in. What were they thinking, sending Edward of all people to try and make peace with me?

Nessie was to blame for my renewed hatred of the leeches. She reminded me that they can't be trusted. I'm through being the leeches little play thing.

**Thanks for all the reviews. It really is great to have some feedback. **

**Thanks to Lauren, my amazing Beta, for all the help and encouragement.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own twilight. It belongs to S.M.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Jacob's POV**_

_**2 weeks after Sue's announcement at the dinner**_

_"Seth, I can't believe we have to wear this! It's so uncomfortable!" I groaned as I looked at myself in the mirror._

_Sue and Charlie had told Bella and the Cullens the news about their plans to get married the day after they told us. Since then Alice had been organising the wedding. She has gone into one of her states; all she can do is talk about themes and colours for the wedding. _

_Sue had come home yesterday to find her house engulfed in flowers and fabrics. Alice even got people to send over sample wedding cakes which Seth and I had fun helping Sue with the taste and sample._

_Alice was losing it. Seth got a threatening message from her this morning to make sure we did not miss our fitting at the tailor. Seth was going to walk Sue down the aisle and I was going to be Charlie's best man. _

_So here we are getting fitted into hot stuffy suits. For people who hardly wore shirts wearing this suit was painful. I felt like I was in a sauna. Why couldn't people invent more wolf friendly attire?_

_Seth was done with his fitting and was now talking happily to the tailor's wife who seemed to be enjoying his bubbly character. I couldn't help but feel mopey._

_I hadn't been coping very well after the whole broken imprint thing. Missing the feeling of having someone to love wasn't a very great feeling. Even though I wasn't really missing Nessie but rather the idea of her, it still upset me._

_ We didn't really have much in common but I always made concessions for her and did what she wanted to do like go to the opera in Seattle instead of the baseball game. I was always trying to make her happy and I felt a little empty now that I didn't have to please someone all the time. It's weird, I know but after 6 years of the same thing its difficult when you wake up one day and it's all gone. _

_Finally the fitting was over .Seth and I had decided to go cliff diving since we hadn't done that in a while. Paul and Quil met us there and we spent most of the afternoon enjoying the rare sunshine and the beach. _

_I felt better than I had in years. Hanging out with the guys was awesome even though Paul was there being his annoying, arrogant self._

_I was driving Seth back home when we both got whiff of an almost forgotten but familiar scent. Seth and I didn't mention the scent but we both knew the other could smell it. As we got closer to his house the scent became stronger..._

_**Leah POV**_

_I had just returned to New York from a trip to France with Aunt Becca, Uncle Lucas and Chloe when my mum called me to tell me that she was getting married to Charlie. I was not too thrilled about the news but I understood why she was doing it. Charlie's first marriage to Bella's mum was tragic and left Charlie broken hearted. Mum was probably doing this to make Charlie happy and only waited this long to be respectful of my father's memory._

___She wanted me to be her maid of honour and she began telling me about Alice and her crazy wedding plans. I bit back a laugh when she told me that she couldn't find her phone for a day because it was lost under the tons of fabric and flowers Alice had covered our house in. She sounded incredibly stressed about the wedding. _

___By the end of the conversation, I had agreed to be her maid of honour, just to put her mind at ease. I even agreed to come home before the wedding which was in 3 weeks time! Eeek!_

___What had I gotten myself into? I hadn't been to La Push in years! 6 years and 2months to be exact. I avoided that place. It held to many painful memories. Memories of Sam, Emily, vampires and werewolves! Of things I tried my best to forget! Things I almost had forgotten! Well, until I heard things human ears couldn't or smelt the scent of a nearby vampire._

___I was good at forgetting now! But I had to go back. To support my mum. To protect her from crazy wedding planner vampires. _

___La Push. I wasn't ready to go back. When I left the first time I only thought I was leaving for a few weeks, a month at most. But as soon as I met my Aunt Becca, she reminded me so much of my dad that I didn't want to leave her. I couldn't leave her. She had my dad's eyes, beautiful hazel eyes. She took me under her wing; treated me like her daughter._

___We just clicked. Our personalities were so similar that Uncle Lucas didn't know what hit him when he agreed to when he agreed to take me to Dublin with them on that first trip. Aunt Becca and I shared everything. I even told her that I was a werewolf. Luckily, she knew about the legends so she wasn't too surprised when I told her. I told her about Sam and Emily, about imprinting and their wedding. Aunt Becca understood. She understood how I felt. She knew why I reacted the way I did. She had been in a similar situation herself. _

___She held me and cried with me on the day Sam and Emily got married. We were still in Dublin at the time but I still remembered the day of their wedding. She held me until I couldn't cry anymore. She knew why I needed to cry. I wasn't crying for Sam and the love we shared. I had let go of that long ago. I cried because Emily was living my life, the life Sam and I planned before the vampires, before phasing, before everything. She helped me to let go of it. To start a new life! To begin afresh..._

___I had been living and travelling with Uncle Lucas and Aunt Becca for 6 years now. They treated me well. Aunt Becca encouraged me to study further. I started studying through night classes and correspondence courses which fit in well with our constant travelling. I was able to see the world and get an education at the same time. _

___I graduated about 2 years ago with a degree in travel and tourism. Mom and Seth came to the graduation ceremony and so did Aunt Becca and her family. They were all so proud of me. My mom cried and told me about how proud my dad would be of me. It was one of the best days of my life. I was progressing with my life. _

___I started a second degree soon after because I had too much time on my hands. I am half way through a degree in marketing now._

_I was really enjoying my life. It was turning out pretty well after all. _

___I'm sure everyone back home was wondering how I was able to fund all off my studies and travels but I did not really care what anyone thought. Rosalie and Emmett had been loaning me the money. I agreed to pay them back as soon as I was able to._

_I kept in contact with them regularly. I saw them more frequently than anyone from back home. Whenever we travelled to rainy places, Rosalie and Emmett would join us for the trip. I really enjoyed spending time with them. Rosalie and I got on better that ever. I had a best friend for the first time. _

___I was really enjoying the way my life was turning out. I was happy. I became less bitchy and more like the Leah from before. Only now I was older and wiser._

___But I was going back, back to the place that made me the bitter girl that I had tried to get rid of. I hope I could remain happy and that old hurts would not resurface and change me back to the bitter version of myself._

___**Thanks for reading! Please review, I love the feedback!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_I do not own twilight. It belongs to S.M._**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Jacob's POV**_

We were almost at Seth's house now. Her scent was overpowering. She was definitely there.

Nessie was standing on Seth's house porch. She was dressed in white and the sun caught her hair making her look angelic more than usual. She had a pained expression on her face.

Both Seth and I got out the car at the same time. Seth eyed me cautiously trying to gauge my reaction to Nessie. I wasn't dumb enough to phase out of anger but I wasn't just going to accept her with loving arms either. It had been months since I last saw her so I just stood there at a loss for what to say or do.

Just then Sam, Jared, Brady and Collin barrelled out of the woods next to Seth's house. They were all in wolf form. They had obviously caught Nessie's half vampire scent and came to investigate.

As soon as they realised it was Nessie they got back into the woods and re-emerged clothed and in human form. Sam looked angry. He stalked towards us with his little minions trailing behind him.

"What the hell! I only agreed to let the leeches on the rez for Sue's wedding! "Sam screamed, "What the hell is this one doing here?"

I just kept quiet and waited for Nessie to explain. It wasn't my job to protect her anymore. She should have thought of the repercussions of coming onto the rez before she got here.

Sam never really accepted Nessie onto the rez even when she was my imprint. So now that the imprint was broken, he was even less tolerant of her coming onto the rez.

When Nessie realised I wasn't going to say anything to help her she spoke.

"I just came to talk to Jake. Sue told me he was with Seth so I came here. Sorry if I caused any problem" she said sweetly.

"Well, you know the rules, no leeches in our land! You better get out of here now!" Sam said still fuming.

I just stood back and smirked.

Finally Seth spoke up.

"Hey Sam, its just Nessie. She doesn't mean any harm "he said cheerfully trying to break the tension.

"Jake, did you give her permission to come to rez?" Sam turned his anger towards me.

"No, of course not" I said calmly. I did not want to get into a fight with Sam because of Nessie.

Nessie looked at me confused that I wasn't going to help her out.

"Jake, can't I just speak to you for a few minutes?" Nessie asked turning to me with pleading eyes. Those eyes would have got me to do anything before but now that the imprint was broken they were so easy to resist.

"If I wanted to speak to you I would have answered the hundreds of phone calls and messages you sent me" I replied with a hint of bitterness seeping into my voice.

"Don't you get it, I don't..."

We were all interrupted by the sound of an approaching car. The car was a black with darkly tinted windows and looked expensive. It stopped behind my car. Everyone looked confused. Sam looked confused but most of his anger was now gone.

A few seconds later, a breathtakingly beautiful Native American girl stepped out of the back passenger side of the car.

Her hair was long; she left it in loose curls which softly framed her face. She was wearing make-up. Her face look radiant and her features looked perfect. She was wearing a tight fitting kneel length skirt with a fitted white shirt and high heels that made her legs look impossibly long. She looked like something out of a movie. Perfection.

She smiled dazzling smile at Seth.

Seth was by her side in a second and engulfed her into a bear hug.

We all looked at them confused, that was until her scent hit us. She was one of us.

Leah!

"I missed you, Seth" she whispered.

Seth loosened his grip of Leah eventually. I actually thought I saw tears in Seth's eyes.

"Missed you too, Sis" Seth eventually manage to say.

We all just stood by and watched. To stunned to move or even think. Leah Clearwater is back after all these years.

Four other people exited the car soon after Leah. They were all well dressed. There was an older Native American woman, who looked a lot like Leah. There was a girl who had lighter skin and blue eyes but her face looked a lot like the Native woman. The driver of the car was a light skinned tall blonde man with the same blue eyes as the girl. There was also a tall man with tanned skin, well built and very good looking. He also had the same blue eyes as the other two. They were all smiling and looking around curiously.

"Leah, do none of the People in La Push wear clothes?" the young man asked jokingly and his face looked almost identical to Seth's when he smiled.

Seth, Leah and the visitors laughed. Leah's face lit up and it made her look even more beautiful.

"Leah, you remember Jake right? " Seth said jokingly.

"Vaguely, do you mean Jacob that cocky arrogant Alpha- boy?" she replied laughingly. She then took a few steps towards me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. She felt amazing, soft and warm.

"I missed you, Jacob" she whispered softly. And let me out of the hug.

"Nice to see after all this time, Leah. It's great to have you back in La Push" I managed to say after I eventually managed to find my voice.

"How's the rest of the boy's? Or should I say men now?" she asked jokingly.

I was unaware of what Nessie, Sam and the boys were doing because I was so fascinated by Leah and the people with her. Leah turned her attention to the direction Sam and the boy's where and nodded. I also turned but just in time to see Sam and the boys retreating back into the woods.

Nessie was walking towards Leah and me. She stopped just in front of us and smiled at Leah. Seth started to help the guests with their luggage and take them into the house leaving Nessie, Leah and I outside.

"Hey Leah, its Nessie. Nice to have you back" she said sweetly.

"Oh my word, Nessie! You're all grown up! You look so beautiful!" Leah said has she hugged Nessie.

Leah hugged Nessie. What has the world come too! It was like Leah was kidnapped by aliens and replaced with a happy clone version of herself. She was so full of happiness and life it startled me.

Nessie looked confused by the hug too.

"You look beautiful too, Leah. "

She smiled at Leah. Leah smiled back.

"Thanks Nessie. " Leah blushed.

"So, how's Jacob? Is he behaving? Is he treating you well?"

"Err, we actually aren't together anymore" Nessie said uncomfortably.

"Oh?" Leah looked very confused as she stared from me to Nessie.

"Actually we were never together. Right, Nessie?" I spoke up eventually, "It was just an imprint. And Nessie refused the imprint so it broke. No more imprint. No more strings attached."

"Jake, we will talk about it later. I will come by your house around 8 tonight!" Nessie said firmly ignoring my nonchalant demeanour, "Nice to meet you again, Leah! I'm sure I will see you around"

With that Nessie left us.

Leah eyed me suspiciously. Then finally said "Jacob, what did your sorry ass do to Nessie! She must have really been angry with you to break the imprint!"

Yay! No –Nonsense Leah!

"I didn't do anything!" I tried to defend myself in vain because Leah already got it in her mind that I had done something to piss Nessie off, "that was the problem. Anyway, I will explain later!"

"Fine!" she said as she walked to the house. I followed her inside.

She began to introduce me to the guests.

"Jacob, this is my Aunt Rebecca, that's her husband Uncle Lucas and these are their children, Roderick and Chloe," she turned to me and said," this is Jacob Black."

Roderick got up from his chair and walked towards me.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob!" he stuck out his hand and I accepted," Leah talks about you boys so often I feel like I already know you!"

He was still smiling, exactly like Seth.

"Nice to meet you too. Welcome to La Push. I hope you have a lovely time here."

I smiled because you just can't help smiling back at this friendly man. He reminded me of Seth. You couldn't help but take to him immediately.

"I already love it. I really don't know why my mum doesn't come here. It's absolutely beautiful. We drove past First beach and the cliffs earlier. It really is spectacular!" he said excitedly.

All the guests were really nice. They were friendly and comfortable to be around. It seemed Leah's Aunt Rebecca knew my mum and dad well. Uncle Lucas, Roderick and I really hit it off. We all shared a love for cars and talked about it for hours.

Sue came home an hour after the guests arrived. She looked relieved and excited to see Leah.

I managed to catch glimpses of Leah and Aunt Rebecca together. They looked so close. More close than Sue and Leah had ever been.

I had dinner with the Clearwater's and Aunt Rebecca's family. It really was one of the nicest days I have had in a long time except for seeing Sam and Nessie of course.

As I was leaving, Leah decided to walk me to my car.

"Jacob Black, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Leah scolded me.

" You know where to meet me later then?" I smirked.

"Okay, see you later " she said before walking back into the house.

**Sorry for the delayed updating! Thanks for all the reviews so far! I would really love to get some feedback , so please review! Thanks**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

**It belongs to S.M. **

**Chapter 11**

_**Nessie's POV**_

_**Later that Night...**_

Jake had obviously forgotten about our meeting, or remembered and just avoided meeting me. Either way, it made me a little sad that Jake wasn't my friend anymore. He hated me now, from adoration to hate, in just a few short moments.

It was times like this that made me feel happy that I broke the imprint. Jake and my personalities just didn't…match. He was so hot tempered when he got upset. He never stopped and listened to reason. And right now I was the target of all his anger; the scapegoat for all of his problems.

It wasn't my fault. I didn't ask to be imprinted on. I didn't ask to be born into a crazy, magical world full of vampires and werewolves. I didn't ask for any of it. But here I am, in the middle of it all. Now I'm trying to make the best of the difficult situation I was born into.

But my life gets more complicated by the second. This is why I'm getting more desperate to speak to Jake. I need to speak to him before I lose my chance with someone who I may really have a connection with. I cannot lose my shot at happiness. But I feel that I can't pursue it until I'm sure things between Jake and I have been sorted out completely, and that he wouldn't freak out when he eventually did find out.

_**Leah's POV**_

I can't believe I'm back in La Push after all these years. I felt a little overwhelmed today. Being home, seeing everyone!

Chloe and I were sharing my old bedroom, we had a good laugh at the amount of black, morbid things I had in my old bedroom. I felt a little freaked out when I realised how much I had changed in the 6 years.

No more bitter, harpy of La Push. I was transformed from the most talked about bad girl of a small rez to the big city girl with big dreams.

I was happy with the change so I went to thank the person who made it all possible.

I found her in the kitchen having a warm drink before bed and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you! I love you!" I whispered as I embraced her.

"You're welcome," Aunt Rebecca replied. She knew exactly why I had said thank you. She knew too much about me. It scared me sometimes.

I sat down with her. She just looked at me with a suspicious smile; like she was thinking up some evil plan.

"What's that smile for?" I asked curiously. If I knew her well enough she was definitely up to some mischief.

"Jake look's so much like Billy's when he was younger. Obviously he is much more muscular and taller, but his looks a lot like Billy."

I raised one eyebrow in surprise. "Please don't tell me you still have feelings for Billy! Why do you even mention him after all these years?"

"No, I don't have feelings for Billy. He was a part of my past. I can't forget about the past completely. But if it wasn't for what he and Sarah did to me, I would still be stuck on the rez. I would be living a boring, mediocre life. I never would have met Lucas and been as happy as I am now." She pauses and looks at me contemplating what she was going to say next. "I mentioned Jake and Billy because I noticed how Jake was staring at you all through dinner. It was the exact look Billy used to have when we were dating. It was actually kind of sweet!"

"Don't be silly! Jake wasn't staring and if he was it's probably because he hadn't seen me in a while." I couldn't believe Aunt Becca had just said something so ridiculous. She usually never made up stories. I could always trust her intuition before. But this was completely bizarre.

"Leah, you know I'm not one to make up stories. He was definitely staring at you."

She got up and started to walk to the guest bedroom. But before she left she made one last shocking statement. "Maybe the elders will finally get what they wanted, a Clearwater-Black union."

Oh my word! She did not just say that! I shook my head and walked back to my bedroom. Chloe was already in bed fast asleep. After a minute or so, jetlag caught up with me, and I fell into a deep slumber.

**01:06am **

I was woken up by stones hitting my bedroom window. At first I didn't know where I was and began to wonder how stones could reach my window on the 5th story of my aunt's apartment building. After a few moments I realised that I was in back home in La Push.

I quickly made my way to the window and looked to find out who the culprit was that was throwing stones at my window.

"Jacob Black, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed softly, trying not to wake anyone else up.

"Leah, you said you would meet me later but you never showed. Can I come up?"

"Oh, I fell asleep sorry. I'm really tired. Chloe's sharing a bedroom with me and I don't want to wake her. Can I talk to you later?" I whispered," Come by for breakfast, okay?"

I couldn't really see much of Jacob's face but he seemed disappointed from the way he slumped his shoulders and the tone of his voice when he replied, "Sure. See you later then."

He disappeared into the forest. I fell straight back to sleep.

The next time I opened my eyes, the sun was streaming in through the window and I could smell bacon frying. I was really hungry so I quickly got ready and rushed downstairs.

Mum was cooking and Chloe and Aunt Becca were helping her. Seth and Roderick were already playing some game in the lounge. Uncle Lucas was reading the local Forks newspaper. As soon as I reached the kitchen there was a knock on the door. Seth was too busy to get it so I reluctantly went to answer it. To my surprise, Jacob and Charlie were standing in the doorway.

"Hey Leah, nice to have you back!" Charlie said nervously.

I decided to shock him a little and hugged him tightly." Hey Charlie, nice to see you!"

Charlie looked at a loss for words. Luckily, my mum came and rescued him and introduced him to the other guests. Jacob just smiled like he somehow knew the about the little trick I played on Charlie. He gave me a quick hug which made me feel a little bit self conscious because I knew that Aunt Becca would be watching and adding it to her crazy, little theory.

"Sorry for waking you last night. I just thought you got busy unpacking or something and forgot." He whispered to me.

"No problem." I whispered back as we made our way to the kitchen.

Seth and Roderick finally entered the kitchen and started to chat to Jacob.

Everyone eventually sat down to eat some breakfast. Everything was going smoothly until mum asked Aunt Becca if she slept alright.

"I was sleeping well, but I think someone was throwing stones at the window in the middle of the night." She looked directly at Jacob, who was now red faced and gulping down his fruit juice uncomfortably, "But other than that, I slept fine."

To my horror she turned to me and asked "How did you sleep Leah? Did anyone throw stones at your window?"

"I…I slept fine and no stones. You must have been imagining it, Aunt Becca. I think you may be losing it a little because you been away from the big city for too long!" I tried to joke and lighten the serious mood and take attention away from the stones.

Luckily, Aunt Becca took my cue and didn't mention it again. Our breakfast was enjoyable. Roderick entertained us with some college stories and Chloe even told us about some of her medical stories, which were actually quiet disturbing for breakfast conversation.

Soon after everything was cleared away after breakfast, Jacob asked me to go for a walk with him.

I agreed because I felt bad for forgetting about him last night. I got ready to leave but before I left I glanced over to Aunt Becca, who had a mischievous smile I knew so well. She winked at me as I walked out the door to go with Jacob who was now waiting for me on the porch.

**Thanks for the reviews! It actually makes me very happy too see people are reading and commenting! If you have any ideas on the story please let me know. Thanks to my amazing Beta ****amberhathaway for polishing up my story! Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

**It belongs to S.M. **

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Jacob POV**_

Breakfast with Seth, Leah and their family was awesome. Well, except for Aunt Becca mentioning the window/stone incident. I don't know why I felt so embarrassed about the whole thing. I just wanted to talk to Leah.

I was so happy to see Leah back. Considering the last few months, I have had with the whole Nessie-imprint mess having my Beta back was great.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Leah just walked out of the house towards me looking breathtaking as ever.

"Err, I was just thinking that it would be nice to go to First Beach. What do you think?" I stammered.

Leah smiled, and made me break into a smile to for no reason at all. "Sounds good," she replied moving towards the cars.

"Phase or drive?" I asked, knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Jacob," Leah began in an irritated voice, "You know what the answer to that is. I really don't feel like discussing this again." Leah looked annoyed with me, but she tried not to show it.

"Okay, fine. I was just kidding. Just wanted to see what you would say." I motioned to the Rabbit. Leah smiled back; her irritation from a few moments ago was gone.

We both jumped into the car. The drive to First Beach was quiet. Leah just looked outside the window with a faraway look in her eyes. She occasionally asked questions about our pack, but always went silent afterwards. We finally reached First Beach.

"Hey Leah, we're here!" My voice snapped her out of thoughts.

She smiled at me and we left the car. "I wanna walk to the cliffs, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure, sure." We began to walk in the direction of the cliffs. I felt so at ease with Leah.

"You know, no matter what exotic country I have been to; I have never seen such a beautiful view. These cliffs are one of a kind!" She looked like she belonged here; one with nature, real and beautiful.

"Leah, I-I missed you." I pulled her into hug. I was caught up in the moment. She felt so wonderful, warm and comfortable. Old Leah would never have allowed me to hug her like this. She would have beaten me to within an inch of my life, then teased me for being a 'Girly- boy' and then tell me to grow a pair.

But Leah hugged me back, probably sensing that I needed some comforting. After a few minutes she whispered softly breaking the silence "Jacob, what happened between you and Nessie?"

I knew it was coming. She already knew the imprint was broken because of yesterday. She probably just wanted to know why.

I let go of her and we began walking again. "I really don't know." I replied honestly. Running my fingers through my hair, I continued. "One minute we were fine and then out of the blue she calls me to the cabin and breaks the imprint. No real reasons. No proper explanation. Nothing."

Leah rubs my arm, trying to comfort me as we walk along the beach.

"I never thought my life would be so empty without the imprint. When she first broke the imprint, I felt so aimless. I didn't know what to do with myself. I was so used to having her around. Then I became so angry at her and her family for using me. Now… I'm just indifferent. I just don't care about them anymore. I'm just sad about all the time I wasted being the Cullen's lap dog." I nostrils flared when I remembered what they had done to me.

I turned and looked at Leah. She looked so sad for me. "Jacob, I'm sorry. I know what it feels like to be used and abandoned. Believe me it gets better. You will move on and find happiness without Nessie. You just need some time." Giving me a reassuring smile, she took my hand and pulled me into a warm hug.

"Well, if it isn't the one, and the only, she –wolf!" Paul said playfully.

I was so engrossed in my conversation with Leah that I didn't hear Paul and the others approach. Leah and I turned to look at them. Leah squeezed me hand tighter, reassuringly.

Sam, Jared, Paul and Brady were standing nearby in their shorts. Paul had a smug look on his face. Sam just stared at Leah and my entwined hands.

"Hey guys. What are you up to?" I asked trying to divert attention away from Leah if possible. It obviously didn't work because Paul was stupid, and he felt he needed to make up for not being able to annoy Leah for the past few years.

"Looking good, she-wolf" he said as his eyes raked up and down her body. I felt like ripping him apart, he was married to my sister, and eye-fucking Leah. What an idiot!

I let out an irritated growl, but Leah spoke up. "Too bad I can't say the same for you, Paulie." Leah used her sweet, seductive voice.

Paul blushed. Jared and Brady burst out laughing. Sam just stood there, still staring at Leah and my hands.

"How you been, Sam?" Leah asked, because she realised he hadn't said anything and was staring at us, and I think she wanted to get this conversation over with.

"I have been well. Good to see you back in La Push. Emily will be so happy to see you." His voice was normal but his expression gave away his true feelings. He looked like a kid who's favourite kind of candy was stolen from him.

Oh God! Could this idiot not think about his imprint for one second? And the way he looked at us both made me want to rip him apart. I just hope he did not upset Leah on her second day back. I looked at Leah's face, she was still smiling and she didn't look phased.

"Yes, it feels good to be back." She replied with not a hint of bitterness to her voice.

I cut in before Sam could ruin Leah's good mood.

"I think we should get going, Leah. Roderick and Chloe wanted to have a look around La Push today. I don't think we should be late."

"Yup, I think we should get back. Nice seeing you boys!" She said. "You too, Paul!" She winked at him playfully.

We walked away from them back towards the car.

"And?" I tried to coax her feelings out.

"Nothing. I felt nothing. I wasn't angry. I wasn't sad." She replied.

"Okay, good to know that I wouldn't have to stop you from committing murder while you are in La Push." I grinned at her.

Luckily she caught the joking way I intended it and laughed. Suddenly, she stopped laughing and looked at me with a serious expression.

"Jacob, what are you going to do about Nessie? She seemed like she really wanted to talk to you yesterday."

"Oh shit! I forgot about that." I thought for a second and a plan came to me.

"I think I need to sort this out once and for all. Maybe I should go see the Cullen's! Speak to Nessie so the whole family will stop bothering me. Even Eddie boy came to speak to me. They are becoming creepier than usual."

"Leah, please come with me. I could use my Beta. And you can help me not to cave easily. Have my back, so to speak. Please." I did my best puppy dog expression.

"Oh no you didn't just try that face on me, you little mongrel!" She snapped.

"Please!" I did the face again.

"Okay, on one condition."

"Okay, fine. I will be your personal slave for the rest of time!"

"Funny!" Leah said sarcastically. "But my condition is that you never ever try or attempt to try that puppy dog face ever again. You look like a complete retard and that's the only reason people would feel sorry for you and give you what you want." She looked so serious as she said it. She looked at me for a few seconds then laughed, pushed me lightly off balance and started running to the car with me chasing happily behind her.

_**Leah POV**_

Aunt Becca and Uncle Lucas went with Sue to Port Angeles to do some shopping. Chloe and Roderick desperately wanted to see the La Push.

There weren't many stores around La Push but we did have beautiful beaches and lovely cliffs. Seth, Jacob and I decided to show them around the cliffs.

Once we got there, Seth and Jacob were showing off their cliff diving. They went to one of the smaller cliffs to dive, so Roderick could try if he wanted to without getting himself killed.

Chloe and I watched the boys acting silly and cliff diving. We marvelled at the beautiful ocean view and chatted happily about random things and Sue's wedding. The conversation suddenly took a surprising turn when Chloe asked me about Jacob.

"Leah, what's up with you and Jacob? Did you guys used to date or something? You only told me about Sam." Chloe had this curious look on her face.

"Err, no we never dated. We just good friends. What gave you the idea we dated?"

"I was just inquisitive. You just seem so comfortable with him and have you seen the way he gawks at you? It's too cute!"

"What is it with the women in your family? Seriously! He does not gawk at me. He just hasn't seen me in a while. He is probably just happy to see me in La Push!" I started to raise my voice.

Chloe giggled. "Leah, you're overreacting a bit. I mean, you are an incredibly gorgeous woman. Any guy in their right mind would stare at you. Besides, Jacob is hot. I wouldn't mind if he looked at me the way he looked at you! You should totally date him. Think of the beautiful babies you could have!" She said happily and winked at me.

I was blushing so badly. I looked up towards were the boys where. Jacob was already walking towards us. He had just got out of the water. He was wet and wearing his shorts dangerously low which showed off his perfectly chiselled 8-pack abs. Chloe was right. He was hot. But he was also a werewolf which means he has super hearing. Therefore, he had possibly heard everything Chloe had just said. I managed to turn a deeper shade of red.

He grinned at me and plopped down beside me. "Hey girls. Enjoying the view I see."

I could see the water slowly evaporating from his warm body. He was beautiful.

I was at a loss for words. I was hoping he was referring to the view from the cliffs, and not himself after he just overheard what Chloe said.

"Yes, it is a beautiful place." Chloe replied cheerfully not worried that he had heard her previous comments because she didn't know he had super werewolf hearing.

Jacob turned to me. "Leah! Have you been out in the sun too long? Your face is so red. Maybe you got sunburnt or something." Jacob sounded concerned.

"No, I think I will be fine."

I don't know why I was so concerned about what Jacob might have heard. I couldn't stop blushing when he looked at me now. Damn Chloe and Aunt Becca for making me think about Jacob like that.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should get you out of the sun."

"Don't worry, Jacob. This is nothing. I remember this one time in Brazil we both stayed out in the sun for the whole day. I was so sunburnt and in so much of pain I couldn't move. And Leah was perfectly normal." Chloe commented.

Reality dawned on Jacob when he remembered that I was still a werewolf and I could heal quickly. Even though the redness on my face now had nothing to do with the sun.

"Okay, listen I think we should go over to the Cullen's house later this evening after dinner. I think Nessie should be home after college. I will send her a message when I get home to make arrangements. I want to get it done before Sue's wedding so there wouldn't be any awkwardness then." Jacob said, turning his attention back towards serious matters.

"Okay, that's fine with me." I was still blushing.

**Thanks for the reviews and ideas for the story! I love the feedback! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I had the unfortunate experience of reading a very angsty Jacob/Leah fanfic by mistake were Bella and Nessie were nasty to Leah. So, I currently hate Nessie and Bella, which is my explanation for what is going to happen in this chapter. I did not intend for it to turn out this way but there will be Nessie/ Bella/ Edward bashing on the way. You have been warned!**

**I do not own twilight or its characters. They belong to S.M.**

**Chapter 13**

**Jacob's POV**

I do not know why, but I had a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt as if something bad was going to happen. I thought about cancelling my trip to the Cullens', but I felt like if I didn't get it over with now, I would just keep putting it off.

After dinner, Leah and I headed off to the Cullens'. She was really quiet during the car ride. She seemed more withdrawn than earlier.

"Hey Leah, we are almost there. Are you okay about this? If you're not up to this I could just take you back."

"I'm fine. Don't be silly! We almost there and I excited to see Rosalie and Emmett. Plus I don't want my mum's wedding to be ruined by you and the Cullens' arguing." She replied in voice that was a pitch higher than her normal voice. I could tell she was lying but I played along with her. I needed her there. She wouldn't allow me to cave and give in to any of Bella and Renesmee's lies.

We pulled up in front of the Cullens' house.

"Ready?" I asked Leah.

She smiled at me reassuringly. "I'm ready. I hope you are ready because this is you against all the Cullens'. Remember, Nessie is the best thing that ever happened to them. I'm sure they are going to be pissed that you have ignored her for the past few months."

"Yes, I know. But I don't care. I was still really angry about the whole thing. I feel... I actually don't feel a whole lot about this situation anymore. Let's just get this over with so we can maybe go sit on the cliffs for a bit afterwards. What do you think?"

"Yep, good idea. As much as I love to see you squirm, I can't stand the smell in there for very long. The fresh sea breeze might help get the smell out of my system," Leah smiled and got out of the car.

I followed behind her. She stopped before the door and I was going to knock but the door opened before my hand hit the wood.

"Jacob! Leah! Oh my word! It's so great to see you guys again." Alice happily tinkled. She looked like she was high; that's how much she was smiling and bobbing around.

Behind her was Carlisle, who was smiling. "Alice, please, let our guests come in."

"Oh, where are my manners'? Jake! Leah! Please come in and have a seat."

Leah and I took a seat on the white couches.

I could only see Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. They all greeted us happily. Emmett grabbed Leah into a bear hug and Leah laughed and joked with him. I began to wonder where Renesmee, Edward and Bella were. Renesmee definitely knew I was meeting her now.

I didn't have to wonder for long. A furious looking Bella came flying through the front door.

"Is this the reason you haven't been returning my calls? You ignored Nessie and me for this little tramp over here. How could you Jacob?" Bella shouted angrily at Leah and me. She looked ready to attack Leah. I was at a loss for words. I looked over at Leah and she didn't seem angry, she just looked confused. Old Leah would have already told Bella were to shove it _and_ attacked her for being an idiot.

A moment later, Edward followed Bella through the door.

"Bella, it's not what you think. Please calm down, honey." He looked pleadingly at Jasper.

"What does it look like? He hasn't spoken to us for months and now he shows up with this... this tramp." He took Bella into his arms trying to calm her raging temper.

"Honey, that's Leah. Jacob came to sort out things with Nessie and Leah came to see Emmett and Rosalie. "

'Oh' was all Bella managed to say. She looked a little bit ashamed for going off at Leah and calling her all those awful names. The fact that Leah did not respond probably made her feel worse.

"All right, now that that's settled. Would you like something to drink, Jacob? Leah? Rosalie and Nessie just went to the store to get you some snacks. We didn't have any food here anymore. It's been a long while since you came to visit, Jake," Esme smiled politely at me. She was trying to calm everyone down. I actually made me feel so bad that I hadn't seen Carlisle or Esme since this whole broken imprint mess. They had always been very nice towards me.

I finally found my tongue and replied to Esme. "Yeah, I know I haven't been around lately. I just needed to deal with some stuff," I shot Bella and Edward a nasty look.

I only then began to realise that I should have said something to Bella for being so horrible to Leah and accusing me of being a bad friend. I mentally told Edward to keep his wife in check and if she dared try to hurt Leah, again I would personally kill her. He shook his head in understanding.

Bella probably realised her mistake, swallowed her pride, and decided to apologise.

"Leah, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise it was you. I should have never spoken to you that way. It's just I didn't recognize you. You look so different. Your hair is so beautiful. Your scent is even a little different. Less wolfish," Bella apologised to Leah, and she looked sincere.

"It's okay, Bella. It is nice to see you after so long. But I think you owe Jacob an apology. You should have never spoken to him like that," Leah replied softly.

Bella turned to me sheepishly. "Sorry Jacob, I should have never spoken to you so disrespectfully."

I nodded my head to indicate that I accepted her apology, but I didn't say anything.

"So, you're here for the wedding Leah?" Esme asked politely. Again, trying to cut through the tension that was building in the room.

"Yes, I am. It's all very exciting. I'm so happy for my mum and Charlie. They deserve some happiness after everything they have been through."

"Oh, Leah! I have to get you fitted with you maid of honour dress as soon as possible!" Alice said excitedly. "It's going to be blue with..." Alice continued to go on about the dress. I looked over at Leah. She was politely smiling and pretending to listen to Alice. Bella and Edward were talking fast in a hushed tone in the corner of the room. I couldn't tell what they were saying.

Rosalie and Renesmee entered the front door a few moments later with bags and bags of food. They smiled at us and Renesmee looked relieved to see me. Rosalie dropped the bags in the kitchen and rushed to greet Leah. She hugged Leah and Renesmee came to stand awkwardly next to Rosalie.

"Leah, I have so much to tell you! I'm so glad you are back!" I have never seen Rosalie so excited and non-bitchy.

"Hi Jacob. Thanks for coming to talk to me." Renesmee fidgeted nervously.

"Yes, we definitely need to talk." I gave her a cold look.

"I think that's our cue to leave. Nice to see you again, Leah! Jacob, don't be such a stranger!" Carlisle said politely.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Emmett quickly disappeared from the room.

Rosalie took Leah's hand and motioned for them to leave as well. I grabbed onto Leah other hand and gave her a pleading look. I did not feel like dealing with Bella, Renesmee and Edward all at the same time by myself. Edward would do his annoying mind reading thing and frustrate me by letting everyone know when I was lying.

Leah realised that I needed help. She turned so Rosalie with a smile. "Go ahead, Rose. I'll talk to you later."

Rosalie patted Leah's hand and left with a disappointed look on her face.

Bella looked at me with a scowl on her face. I was still holding on to Leah's hand and Renesmee was looking over to her parents nervously. Edward looked pensive and held on to Bella's hand.

"So what did you want to speak to me about? " I looked at Bella and Renesmee. I couldn't help but smirk to myself. I couldn't believe that I actually thought I was in love with Bella once. She is so strange, even as a vampire she looked so out of place. She didn't fit, not in the real world and not even in the magical world.

Renesmee was another story. She was incredibly beautiful and perfect. She probably frightened off people with her perfection. She was untouchable. She looked cold and distant. She was pampered and knew nothing of heartache and sorrow. She always got what she wanted. I would hate to be there the day she was actually denied something. I bet she would react like the seven year old she was.

Edward didn't say a word at my thoughts. He just stood stone faced next to Bella.

"Yes, but I wanted to speak to you about it privately." Renesmee glared at Leah who was beside me.

"Leah is my Beta. Anything you say to me, she and the rest of the pack will eventually see anyway."

"I thought Embry was your Beta?"

"Just temporarily while Leah was away." I was quick to dispel her misconception. Leah was my Beta even though she was away. Even the pack didn't take orders from Embry the way they use to from Leah. They could still feel that Leah was Beta.

"She was away for over six years, Jacob. I think she forfeited the position," Bella butted in. Her tone of voice was condescending.

"No, actually, I didn't." Leah interrupted. "Jacob has a right to choose who his Beta is and he chose me. So I don't see why our pack leadership has to do with you anyway!" Leah looked frustrated with Bella and the whole situation at the moment. I actually saw her shake slightly.

Edward held on tightly to Bella hand. She looked incredibly angry. Renesmee looked like she was in shock and about to collapse any second.

"Yes, I'm just here to listen what Renesmee had to say and then I'm leaving. Leave my pack out of this."

"Jacob, after everything we have been through, I can't believe you would speak to me like that!" Bella was furious.

"You mean after everything you and your little family put me through! I'm surprised; I didn't come to my senses about you earlier. Bella, you always knew how to use people and leave them. I guess that's where Renesmee learnt it from." Bella broke free from Edwards grasp and launched herself at me. I quickly moved Leah out of the way and Edward caught Bella before she could get to me and pulled her back.

Leah looked pissed. Just like old Leah! I protectively placed her in the corner of the room and turned to face Bella and Edward.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed Leah!" I growled angrily at Bella.

Renesmee looked confused. Edward was desperately trying to control furious Bella.

"How dare you speak about me and my daughter like that? And why are you worried about that Bitch! She left! She ran away because she couldn't see Sam marry her cousin!" Bella was struggling against Edward's grasp. She finally broke lose again and with lightening fast speed pounced on me pinning my body against the wall crushing my all ribs in the process. My vision quickly became hazy but before I lost consciousness, I saw a grey wolf with its teeth in Bella arm prying her off me.

**Please review! I love the feedback! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapter. It was the best reponse I ever got for a chapter. Who knew so many people hated Bella and Nessie as much as I did? **

**I do not own twilight or the characters. It belong to S.M.**

**Chapter 14**

_**Jacob's POV**_

It's been three days since Bella went psycho and attacked me. Three days of pain beyond imagination! Luckily, the medication Carlisle gave me helped make me forget most of it.

Apparently Bella really pulled a fast one on me. She managed to break all my ribs, some in multiple places and puncture my both lungs. Hell, she literally almost crushed my heart too. I also had a dislocated shoulder and various bruises all over my chest and abdomen. Everything hurt, every time I took a breath or moved now.

It seems that when we are in human form and get attacked by a lunatic vampire, we can actually get pretty badly injured. Sure, we heal fast but I'm still in a bad way after Bella's icy, rock- like body slammed me into the wall.

I was incredibly lucky to survive. I'm glad Carlisle was in the next room and that Leah pulled Bella off me so quickly. I'm sure Edward would have eventually got his nutty wife away from me but Leah managed to get her off quicker limiting the amount of damage to my fragile human body.

I was lying awake in my bed at Billy's house. Seth had come to visit earlier in the day. Actually, he came every day since I got injured but I didn't remember because I was in and out of conscious since the injury. Today was the only day I actually fully awake and able to function a little.

Seth filled me in on what happened after Bella attacked me and I lost consciousness. It seems that Leah had phased after years and saved me by ripping Bella's arm off and pulling her away from me.

Leah was pissed off with Bella from earlier in the conversation when she said that Leah shouldn't be Beta. She was trying to restrain herself from phasing and ripping Bella to shreds and when she saw Bella attack me; she got her chance.

She pulled Bella off and then phased back to see if I was okay and called Carlisle. Edward restrained Bella (which he should have done earlier, idiot!) and took her outside. Renesmee was immobilised with fear and was in shock at what she saw her mother do to me. She didn't even try to help me even after her mother had injured me so badly. _That's how much she cared about me_! She didn't even come to see if I was alright!

Once Carlisle stabilized me, Leah went and found Bella and ripped of her arm again and ran off with it. She ripped it up and hid all the pieces.

Bella and Edward are still looking for a chunk of her arm and her index finger. Leah refuses to tell them where it is and she tries not to think about the location of the pieces when Edward is around so they can't find it. She is threatening to burn the pieces if Bella ever pulls a stunt like that again.

Leah has been here to see me according to Billy. Seth says she is pissed off at me because she" had to phase to save her retarded Alpha's stupid ass". She was very worried when I was injured so badly and even threatened to kill every leech in the world if Carlisle didn't manage to save me and repair the damage his stupid adopted daughter- in- law did to the "future Chief of the Quileute people".

I would have killed to be awake to see Bitch Leah resurface. She was just so entertaining with her wise cracks and profanities. No one could curse like Leah could.

I smiled to myself when I thought of Leah defending me. She saved my ass and defended me from Bella twice now. I remember when she told Bella off when she was pregnant with Renesmee. She actually went into vampire territory and tried to defend me then.

Now, she phased after years of suppressing the urge and to save me from Bella again. Thinking of Leah brought a smile to my lips.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember her. Her beautiful face, her gorgeous eyes and her breathtaking eyelashes. A man can really lose himself in her eyes.

I shifted uncomfortably in my bed. _Did I lose myself in them?_

Leah was beginning to fill my thoughts more and more over the past few days.

Leah was different! She was so fiercely loyal and protective of those she knew . She was strong and she could handle anything. She even used to be nice and kind when we were growing up. But that was before Sam. Sam broke Leah. He made her promises he couldn't keep. He betrayed her and we all just sat by and watched him do it. Imprint magic was not an excuse for the way he treated her. Emily and Sam broke her and yet here she was; years later, happy and full of life.

I didn't want to think about this. I was hoping against everything that I had not fallen in love with Leah. She was out of my reach. She didn't belong to La Push now and I was stuck here.

God, why must my life be so complicated? Couldn't I be a normal 25 year old? Without the pressures of being Alpha of a pack of shape shifting wolves! Future Chief of the Quileutes! Ex-imprinter of a half- leech, half- human!

I shifted again in my bed trying to get comfortable with all the IV lines, pillows and bandages on me.

Finally, I got comfortable and tried to sleep and not think of my messed up life. But soon after I started to drift of Leah similar and exotic scent hit my noise. She was here in Billy's house. I waited a few more moments then heard a soft click, my door opened and light footsteps. Leah was here, in my room.

It was around eleven at night. What was she doing here so late? I wonder if she knew I was awake.

She sat down in the chair next to my bed and her soft hand touched mine and stroked it gently.

"Jacob, can you hear me? Are you awake?" She whispered so softly. I thought about lying and pretend to sleep just so I could hear what she had to say but I needed to see her beautiful face. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head slightly to see her face.

"I'm awake. I was just drifting off..." I muttered stupidly.

"Oh, sorry. I'll go then." Leah started to get up to leave.

"No!" I said louder than I intended to. "Lee, please stay!" I pleaded. I needed her here with me. I know it's silly but I forgot the pain of my physical injuries when she was here.

A confused look spread across her face then she settled back next to me again.

"Thank you so much!" I turned more so I could look at her better. "Thank you for saving me when Bella went crazy! I probably would have died if you didn't help me.'

"No problem" she said softly. She looked like she was debating with herself about she was going to say next.

" I would like to think that you have done the same for me but... honestly, I'm not sure that you would have. I mean... You didn't even do anything to save yourself because you were probably so scared ..." She paused.

" So scared that you would hurt you precious Bella." She spat out the last bit like it was venom.

"Wait? What? How do you figure all of that? Are you serious?" I was now thoroughly confused.

"Come on, I'm not stupid. It's clear as day what's going on! When the imprint broke, clearly all the feelings you had for Bella resurfaced. That's why you didn't defend yourself against her. You just let her attack you when you could have defended yourself easily. But you would never do anything to hurt you precious Bella even though all she ever did was hurt you." Leah's voice was laced with bitterness. I could see she was visibly shaking. I hope this incident didn't trigger the return of old, bitter Leah. I loved it when Leah was happy and to see her angry and disappointed by this incident made me sad.

"WOW! You are so way off the mark on this one, Leah." I let out a small chuckle but then my chest hurt badly so I stopped. Leah looked confused but bit her lip to try and not say what she wanted. She obviously realised that she was losing control of her temper, the one she took years to bring under control. She slowly stopped shaking but still glared at me.

"Really, am I? Because the way I saw it you were on some jealous rant and Bella attacked you and you couldn't bring yourself to defend yourself even if it meant getting yourself killed to save you precious leech Bella any pain. You're still holding a fucking candle for her after all these years! You are so stupid! "

"How could you possibly think that? You were there! You saw everything that happened!" I tried to sit up and have this conversation face to face but these damn ribs hurt like a bitch.

"Argh! I do not have feelings for Bella! Or Renesmee for that matter! I just went there to sort out this mess before Charlie and Sue's wedding. I'm Charlie's best man. I wanted things to run smoothly at the wedding."

Leah was not looking convinced with my explanation. "I didn't see Bella coming and before I knew it she had me pinned to the wall. I honestly thought Edward had a better grip on her! The only reason I didn't react was because I wasn't expecting her to attack me! But I guess she is crazier than she looks!" I grinned at Leah.

Leah bit her lip nervously. I could she her expression soften to the one I had gotten used to over the past few days. "It's fine. You are a grown up. You don't owe me any explanations if you are in still love with Bella. But next time be careful, think of Billy the next time you walk into a dangerous situation, okay?"

"Seriously, I do not have any romantic feelings for Bella. I was young when I thought I loved her long ago. I don't love her now that's for sure! She tried to kill me, for God sake!" I paused because all this talking was making my lungs burn.

"I was actually thinking of what an appropriate punishment would be for her. Although she technically didn't break the treaty, she almost killed me so I think we should give them some sort of punishment? Maybe we should speak to the elders? What do you think?" I was trying to distract her from the silly, false conclusions she had mentioned earlier.

"Yeah, I think Bella needs to be punished. She can't just go around losing her temper and attacking people! Especially since she is so strong now. Mum and Charlie are going to be around her. What if she loses it around them? She could kill them." The concern in Leah voice was audible.

"I know. I have an idea of how to deal with the Cullen's but I will have to speak to the counsel and see if they agree. But for now, as personal punishment to Bella we should ban her from coming to La Push for the wedding. I mean what if she gets angry and hurts one of the human guests. "

Leah looked pleased but she was definitely not convinced that I didn't love Bella. Once Leah convinced herself something was a certain way she was very hard to sway.

"Hey Seth told me what you did to Bella arm. So you need any help burning the pieces she didn't find yet? " I grinned happily. "Because I would really like Bella to have a permanent reminder that she can't mess with the Alpha of a pack of wolves and get away with it!"

Leah laughed. I tried to laugh to but it hurt too much.

Suddenly, Leah stopped and stiffened as she sniffed the air.

**A/N : I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit dull but it was needed for the rest of the plot. Thanks for reading and please review! I love the feedback:-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**_I do not own twilight or its characters. It belongs to S.M._**

**_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed. I apologise for all the errors! _**

**_Chapter 15 _**

**_Leah POV_**

I was surprised to by my ability to hear, smell and see everything around me again. Over the years my wolf instincts had diminished considerably but since I phased a few days ago my instincts were back with vengeance. I couldn't even sleep properly without walking up to the sound of a spider moving around ten feet away.

It's amazing how much I had gotten used to not having my super hearing, sight and smell. I remember when I first phased, it took me days to finally get used to my wolf abilities and sleep through the night.

Now, I could hear and smell Seth's wolf form approaching the Black House at a fast pace. He was about half a mile away and his wolf body was demolishing the foliage of the forest as he ran frantically through the forest. I could tell that he was panicked by something. His breathing was laboured and erratic.

I heard him phase a few feet away from the Black residence. A moment later, he jumped through Jacob's room window wearing only his denim cut-offs.

He gulped and then began speaking very fast. "Leah, Jacob, we have a problem... at the Cullens' house. Sam is there too. I think we should go quickly. Edward said we should get you, Leah."

"Seth, Calm the hell down! What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"I think..." He gulped down more air and continued to talk faster than a train. "I think they found some creatures when they were hunting today."

Jacob and I looked at him confused. What was this kid on about?

"They were hunting in Forks and Emmett saw a lion or something in the forest. He followed it and tried to eat it but then it attacked him back and ripped out his leg and almost killed him._ It_ had help. There were other animals too. I'm not sure... I saw it in Quil's mind. There was a tiger thing and an ugly wolf like beast."

"Oh shit! They didn't...We have to get over there quickly!" I exclaimed. I jumped up and ran to the door without a second glance at Jacob or Seth.

**Jacob's POV**

Leah hadn't said anything since we got into the car. She just sat and fidgeted with her hands. Seth was driving us over to the Cullen's house since I couldn't phase because I was still injured from the Lunatic Leech Attack.

We finally reached the Cullen Mansion. Leah jumped out of the car and rushed towards the door. Seth helped me out and we trailed behind her because I was in too much pain to walk faster.

"Oh, no!" Leah shouted as soon as we entered the house. She had a horrified expression on her beautiful face.

Inside the Cullen's living room, Emmett was lying on the couch already healed but is enjoying the fact that Rosalie and Alice were giving him so much attention. Emmett and Rosalie smiled at us when they saw us enter the mansion.

Jasper, Carlisle, Bella, Esme and Edward were standing in a group with Sam, Jared, Quil and Paul. They all looked tense. I wanted to glare daggers at Bella for what she did to me but my attention was drawn to another peculiar; actually it was a downright bizarre sight, at the far end of the room.

There was a large cage; inside it were three 'animals'. Leah was staring at the cage. I moved past Seth, who was frozen on the spot with his mouth open, to get a better look at the creatures.

One looked like a majestic male lion, with a golden coat and a lovely mane. It had beautiful intelligent eyes. The second is a sleek, white tiger that was an absolutely stunningly, beautiful creature. It moved with grace and elegance within the cage. The third creature was a scary- looking wolf creature with a dangerous air about it.

"Please someone get some clothes!" Leah cried out. Alice rushed off to get clothes for Leah.

Edward looked in our direction and laughed; but no one paid him any attention. They were all focused on Leah and the creatures.

Leah rushed over to the cage and everyone stared in amazement at her.

"Leah, what in God's name are you doing? Get away from them!" Sam shouted angrily at Leah who just glared at him as he tried to pull her away from the cage.

"Get our hands of me, Asshole! Or I will rip it off!" She glanced at Bella who still had part of her arm missing. If I wasn't injured I would have already ripped out Sam's arm for touching Leah! Idiot, I will deal with him later.

"It's okay, Sam. I think she knows them." Edward piped in, still smiling stupidly in my direction. "Although, I can't hear what they saying. All I heard a while back when we captured them; was that they thought the forest smelt a little like Leah. That's why I sent Seth to get you."

Alice returned with some clothes and Leah opened the cage and held out the clothes to the animals.

"It's okay, guys. This is my pack and these vampires are the Cullen's. Remember the Vegetarian Vamps, with the stupid mind-reader leech for a son." Edward chuckled and Leah rolled her eyes in irritation.

The first to 'phase' back was the white tiger. Surprisingly, it was a girl. She quickly dressed and hugged Leah. She was young; beautiful, Indian and tanned. She was slender and elegant just like her tiger form. She was also exotic looking. She had beautiful almond-shaped eyes and full plump red lips.

The lion was the next to 'phase' back. He was a tall, dark skinned African man with high cheek bones and a regal look to him. His features were defined and his body was chiselled to perfection. He looked like a powerful god like man. We could all see he was a born leader.

The 'wolf thing' was next. It let out a frustrated growl which made me flinch slightly. I heard his bones crack back into place and a yelp of pain come from him. He was a tall Italian man. He had tanned skin; he was good looking and had lean muscles. The most striking thing about him was his eyes. He had unnaturally green eyes; they looked like glowing green orbs. He let out another feral growl and looked at all of us menacingly.

Leah and the girl were still hugging and smiling at each other. "Leah, what on earth are you doing in this dull corner of the world?" the girl asked. She had a slight Indian accent and a sweet voice.

"I should be asking you that question." Leah smiled at her. "This is after all my hometown."

"Leah! Would you mind letting us know what's going on here? Who are these people? And what the hell are they doing here?" I asked in an irritated tone. I didn't like that they had diverted Leah's attention from me.

"Don't speak to Leah like that _boy_!" The African man spoke with a voice of authority. I felt the tension in the room rise considerably. Everyone was on edge now.

"Micah, its fine. That is my pack's Alpha, Jacob. I supposed you do owe everyone an explanation." Leah tried to diffuse the situation.

"Oh, where are my manners. Welcome to our home! I am Esme and this is my husband and these are our children." She was trying her best to keep the peace and prevent her house from being destroyed by hot tempered shape shifters.

"I'm sorry we had to meet under such bad circumstances. I assure you, my son; Emmett would not have attacked you had he known you were a shape shifter. I also would like to apologise for capturing you and putting you in a cage. If we knew you were Leah's friends, we never would have done that. We were just worried about the innocent people in town, we didn't know if you were dangerous or not. I really do apologise though."

"It's okay, Madam." Micah replied courteously. He was obviously won over by Esme's sweet disposition." I am Micah, old chief of the Maasai people."

"I'm Carlisle. It is an honour to met you, Micah. I remember hearing of you about a century ago. 'Man-eating' Lions of Tsavo, if I remember correctly." Carlisle held out his hand to Micah. "Newborn vampires were attacking the railroad workers in Kenya and lions where blamed by the humans for the incident. The Volturi eventually caught the vampires and killed them. It was an unfortunate incident. Many innocent lives were lost! "

"Your memory serves you well, Carlisle. I lost two members of my pack at the time due to the humans killing lions in the area. They were only boys. Such a shame, actually! But that is a story for another time." He took Carlisle's hand and shook it.

"This is Katherine, Kat for short and this friendly man over here is Anthony or Tony, if you like." Tony put on a menacing smile that could make any sadistic serial killer jealous.

"We basically kill bloodthirsty vampires for a living. We find them and hunt them down like the vermin they are! We were chasing a particularly vicious vampire when your son over there decided that Micah would make a nice snack. We lost the vampire somewhere in the forest." Tony had an Italian accent and his voice was cold. He glared at Emmett, who had a sheepish smile on his face.

Laughter rang through the room. We all turn to see Edward hysterically laughing in the corner with a confused looking Bella by his side.

"Sorry, but... seriously Seth! But _Werecats_?" Edward said between fits of laughter. We all turned and looked at Seth, who was still frozen to the same spot on the floor where he stopped when we entered, staring at Leah and Kat. Seth turned a shade of deep red but still stared at them.

"It seems the_ Kat_ caught your tongue, Seth!" Edward continued to laugh at Seth expense. Seth looked embarrassed but couldn't look away from them.

We all knew the look and immediately knew what happened with Seth.

Quil walked over to Seth and patted him on the back. Sam and Jared smiled to themselves.

"Way to go, man! She's hot." Quil mocked. Seth smiled shyly.

Leah rolled her eyes then jumped up and said, "OH, NO!"

All of us thought she was freaking out because of Seth but then her next words made my heart pound with fear.

"There's a crazy blood thirsty vampire running around near the Rez. Aunt Rebecca and Sue are there! Who's looking after the Rez if you fools are all here!" Leah shouted with panic in her voice.

**A/N I'm sorry about bringing in new characters but I was watching reruns of Buffy and I thought that having a shape shifter team of vampire slayers would be cool. Let me know what you think of the characters. Also, the ' Man-eating lions of Tsavo' is actually a real story. Please review and let me know if you love it or hate it. I know it's going to be a controversial chapter. Thanks for all those who reviewed previously. I love the feedback! It inspires me to write more...**


	16. Chapter 16

_**I do not own twilight or its characters. It belongs to S.M.**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Leah POV**_

Those idiots! I didn't know how the reservation survived without me here. Those boys couldn't even take care of themselves, let alone an entire reservation. Rocks for brains, I tell you!

I was driving Rosalie's Porsche to the reservation faster than a F1 driver. Jacob was next to me and Seth and Quil were driving the Rabbit back. Everyone else was on foot trying to catch the Vampire's scent again. Just as we were passing by the cliffs, I got the scent of a non- vegetarian vampire. I stopped the car.

"Jacob, can you smell that!" I shouted.

"It's the vampire! He's at the cliffs! We should tell the others!" Jacob replied as he looked towards the cliffs.

"Okay, I'm going after it! Wait here and call Rosalie and tell her where we are!" I was becoming more panicked every second I stayed in the car.

"No, Leah! You can't go after it alone! I won't let you!" The concern in his voice was evident but I was scared for my family.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do my aunt and m...? What the hell!" I stared of at the cliffs with a horrified expression.

_**Jacob's POV**_

By the time we got to the cliffs it was all over.

The fire was raging and next to it stood Embry, a big grey wolf and Chloe. Leah ran over to Chloe and hugged her. Chloe did not seem as shocked as she should have been to be standing next to a huge wolf and watching a vampire burn.

"Hey Em, what happened here?" I asked Embry. He was wearing just his jeans.

"Err, I wish I knew! I got back from University for Sue's Wedding about an hour ago. I went over to Leah's house to say hello and I got the scent of this vampire. I phased and followed it. It lead me to the cliffs. It was about to attack these to people here, when the boy phased and tried to protect the girl. I could see he wasn't going to win so I helped. Then you guys showed up."

"Roderick, are you okay? I'm so sorry! I never should have brought you to La Push! I'm so sorry!" Leah cried and nuzzled herself into Roderick's fur. Just then Quil and Seth came running to the cliffs where we were standing.

"Jacob, what happened? " Seth asked curiously. He was clearly confused by the situation.

"Roderick turned into a wolf because the vampire attacked him. Long story, actually! Please phase and explain things to him, I would do it but I can't phase now. You are family, he might understand more if it can from you." I walked over to Leah and Roderick and pulled Leah away from Roderick and motioned for him to follow Seth.

"Okay, will do!" with that Seth ran behind the tree and phased. A few moments later, Seth and Roderick walked away into the woods.

"Lee, I think we should let Seth take care of Roderick and we should get Chloe back to the house. I'm sure we have a lot of explaining to do, to your Aunt and her family."

"So all the legends you told us were true, Lee?" Chloe asked with a confused voice. I got to hand it her, she wasn't freaking out like most girls would have had they been in her situation. Strong, Clearwater woman, that's for sure.

"Yeah, Chloe, they are true. I will explain later. Let's get you home safe." Leah looked tired and relieved that her family were alright.

"Oh shit, not another one…" I muttered. I looked at Embry who was staring at Chloe with adoration in his eyes. Quil let out a frustrated groan. Leah saw the look on Embry's face and rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Let's go home. We have a lot of explaining to do! Quil and Embry, please tell the Cullen's and the other pack that we found the vamp. Oh and tell Kat, Tony and Micah that they must come over for dinner tonight at our house." Leah said with an irritated voice. I gave Leah a you-should–know–better look.

"Okay, Embry, you can come to if you want…"

"Thanks Leah!" Embry replied in a less than excited voice. For a man who just found his soul mate he was acting a little strange, guilty even.

_**Leah POV**_

I thought going home would still calm the situation down and give everyone some perspective. Clearly everyone else was not thinking the same way.

We arrived home to find Billy and Charlie sitting on our front porch.

We got out the car and walked toward the porch. Jacob grabbed onto me for support.

"Hey dad," Jacob said while still holding onto me for support.

"Hey. Nice to see you out of the bed, son. Hi, Leah!" Billy was looking curiously at Chloe.

"Err, Billy. This is Chloe, my Aunt Rebecca's daughter." I tried to make the introductions. "This is Billy Black, Jacob's dad."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Black," Chloe stuck out her hand and Billy accepted. "Hi there, Charlie!"

"Nice to meet you too, Chloe." Billy looked a little embarrassed.

"Hey, do you mind if I go inside, I'm dying of thirst out here," Charlie asked awkwardly.

"Don't worry, Uncle Charlie, come with me! I will make you something to drink." Chloe was always so willing to take care of others and she liked Charlie a lot. Charlie and she disappeared inside the house.

"Dad, we had to deal with some stuff at the Cullen's' house. " Jacob filled his dad in on the situation. He was still holding onto me for support.

A few moments later, Uncle Lucas' car pulled up. Mum and Aunt Rebecca bounced out the car with shopping bags in their hands, they were laughing and chatting. Uncle Lucas helped them with the bags.

I don't think Aunt Rebecca realised it was Billy in the wheelchair yet. Sue said something to her and then a look of realisation spread across her lovely face. This was going to be uncomfortable. Aunt Rebecca hadn't seen Billy since she left the reservation almost twenty five years ago.

They approached the house and stopped on the porch. Aunt Rebecca was still smiling and talking to Uncle Lucas. Billy and Jacob looked at the group in front of them.

"Hi. You remember Rebecca don't you, Billy. This is her husband, Lucas." My mum could be so cruel sometimes. I knew that statement was meant to hurt Billy but it just made things more awkward.

"Hi Becca, nice to see you after all these years." Billy stuck out his hand to Lucas. "Hi Lucas, nice to meet you."

"Likewise Billy. Jacob, what happened? Did you get hit by a bus?" Uncle Lucas asked concerned by Jacob's condition and that he was still holding onto me for support.

"No, Lucas. I fell off my dirt bike." A sheepish grin crossed his beautiful features.

OH, NO! I did not just think of Jacob as beautiful. I need to get away from him now, if only he would let go of me now! Before I think anymore crazy thoughts!

"Leah, can you help me with these bags please. Nice to see you, Billy." Rebecca walked inside with Sue leaving me with some bags to carry. I helped Jacob to sit down and followed them inside.

We walked in and started unpacking the bags in silence. Lucas came inside a few moments after us and sat with Chloe, who was in the living room with Charlie telling him about her career as a junior doctor in New York. Finally, we were done and mum started heating dinner.

"Okay, I'm going to get changed for dinner." Aunt Becca gave me a follow-me look. I was so scared to tell her that her son had turned wolf. I was reluctant to follow her.

As soon as we were in the guest bedroom, I just blurted it out.

"Roderick change into a werewolf! You know, like me and Seth!" I looked at Aunt Becca with a scared expression on my face.

She looked shocked and confused. And she remained silent! _'Say something, please,'_ I begged her in my head. When she didn't say anything, I felt compelled by the awkwardness to continue speaking like an idiot.

"There was a vampire, it was following Roderick and Chloe at the Cliff's and it tried to attack them but Roderick turned into a wolf and protected them. Embry came and helped kill the vampire. Roderick is safe. Seth's with him trying to get him to phase back."

She was still at a loss for words.

"But there's more! Embry...Embry imprinted on Chloe. Chloe doesn't know though. She knows about the wolves' thing but not about the imprint."

'Say something' I begged in my head. Staring at her was not helping my already shot nerves. The last thing I wanted was for Aunt Becca to blame me for all of this. I loved her too much to lose her.

"I'm never going grocery shopping again! Your mom is the craziest shopper, I know! I almost died running around behind her!" Aunt Becca finally said.

I burst out laughing and fell onto the soft bed. She laughed too and sat down beside me.

"I always knew there was a possibility Roderick could change. Let's just say I had a feeling about him turning into a wolf." She rubbed my hand soothingly. "And I hope this Embry guy is nice and strong willed, because you know our Chloe, she is quiet determined and pig headed when she wants to be."

"Aunt Becca, how are you feeling?" She shrugged. And I continued, " Knowing the person who kept you away for over twenty five years is sitting happily on the porch 20 feet away!"

"I feel healed. I realised that I stayed away for nothing. I thought I loved Billy when I was younger but I didn't really. I was more hurt by how Sarah and Billy betrayed me than losing Billy. But I happy they did, because I love Lucas more than my own life. He made me so happy over the years."

"I'm glad you taking it so well." I hugged her.

"Yeah, I am happy things turned out the way it did. By the way, it looks like you and Jake have been spending a lot of time together again. You looked pretty cosy down there. Is there something I should know?" she wiggled her eyebrows mischievously at me.

"Aunt Becca!" I turned a shade of red. "Jacob is my friend. Will you and Chloe just leave me alone about the whole Jacob thing?"

"Oh, I see. Now it a 'Jacob thing'. Is that what we are gonna call it?" she asked me playfully.

"You know what?" I got of the bed. "I'm ... I'm gonna help mum make dinner. We have extra guests tonight."

"Leah, don't change..." I was out the room before she could complete her sentence. I was bounding down the stairs when I hit straight into Jacob and sending us crashing to the floor. It took me a few seconds to realise what had happened and another few to realise I was in a very intimate looking position with my Alpha.

"Geez, Leah. I didn't realise you wanted me this bad. You didn't have to jump me. You just had to ask!" Jacob grinned mischievously at me.

I tried to get up but I realised he was holding both my arms. "Jacob, let go."

I struggled against him. He was strong for a person who couldn't walk unsupported a few minutes ago. "Ask Nicely, Leah!"

"Jacob, please let go!" I said sweetly with a fake smile.

"Not exactly what I had in mind but it will have to do since you aunt is watching." He gave me a peck on the cheek and let me go and sure enough, Aunt Rebecca was standing at the top of the stairs grinning like a Cheshire cat.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I hope you like the story so far! If you have any ideas let me know. Please review this chapter, I love the feedback!Thanks**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N Sorry for the delay with this chapter!**_

_**I was a bit disappointed that not many people reviewed the last chapter :( Reviews help me gauge if people like the direction of the story. So please review even if it's just to say you love it or hate it. It gives me some sort of indication.**_

_**Thank you to all those who did review the previous chapter hugs. I really appreciate it. Now let's get this show on the road...**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Leah's POV**_

That insufferable jerk! How dare he pretend to be in pain and take advantage of my kindness! He used me as a human crutch!

I moped and fumed until dinner. I tried my best not to kill Jacob and tell my aunt to wipe that I-told-you-so grin of her face while I sat at the table with them. I spent most of my time with Roderick explaining the pack dynamics and tried to comfort him about phasing. Luckily, he chose to be in Jacob's pack because he knew about my history with Sam.

I mentally kicked myself for not seeing the signs that he might phase. He had apparently had a fever for three days but I didn't notice because I was too busy checking on Jacob after that Psycho-ex-almost-girlfriend crushed him.

I apologised to Roderick numerous times until he told me he thought it was cool to be a shape shifter and he wondered why I didn't bring him to La Push sooner. Only Roderick could think like that! He reminded me so much of Seth when he first phased.

I was currently sitting across the table from that imbecile Alpha of my pack! He is still smirking at me like an idiot. Seth and Embry are watching their imprints with a doe-eyed expression and actually eating like civilized human beings for a change in effort to impress their imprints!

To be honest, I think that if Embry doesn't stop staring at Chloe he is going to end up with a fork in his eye if the look she is giving him is anything to go by! This is actually quite an interesting and enjoyable dinner if you ignore the fact that I'm sitting across from the most annoying person on earth!

Micah is entertaining my Mum, Aunt and Uncle with stories about Africa. Chloe is flirting and talking to Tony while Embry is giving them death stares and occasionally talks to Jacob. Tony is smiling; he knows that Embry is freaking out but he is enjoying the drama. Kat, Seth and I are talking about travelling to Asia and Kat's family. Jacob is mostly looking at me and smirking which I'm trying to ignore but he keeps on doing it.

Eventually, I got feed up of the 'Jacob smirk' and I glared back at him. My 'glares' used to strike fear in the heart of my pack members including Jacob but this time it doesn't seem to have the desired effect. Instead, he returns my glare with a cute wink which makes me angrier.

Finally, dinner is over and I can get away from Jacob and his unnerving stares. I'm not usually so affected by men staring at me. I'm a shape shifter. I'm tall and toned and men usually take notice of me. But I am unnerved by the fact that this is my close friend and Pack Alpha and he was most definitely flirting with me earlier today. Even Aunt Rebecca is beginning to notice the way he is looking at me and she is going to jump to more unnecessary conclusion if he keeps doing it.

I'm not sure how to react. I'm scared that I might have real feelings for him. Or worse, he might actually be using me to forget Nessie or Bella. If that is the case I don't think my heart could survive heartbreak. So, I'm gonna avoid him and hopefully he will come to his senses and stop whatever it is he is doing soon.

After dinner, Seth and Kat decide to take a walk to first beach. Kat was more gracious about the compliments and attention Seth was giving her than Chloe was about Embry's attention. Kat understood imprinting even though no one her old pack ever imprinted. I was, however, worried about what Seth would do when he discovered that Kat was almost as old as mum even though she didn't look a day over twenty. I hope she told him soon while he was still in his 'infatuation phase' of imprinting so he would take it better.

Anthony, Uncle Lucas, Roderick and Micah were debating some car engine related issue. Jacob was mopping in the corner sitting next to Embry, who was desperately trying to get Chloe to give him some attention. Mum, Aunt Becca and I were cleaning up after dinner in the kitchen.

"Leah!" Chloe called out to me in a frustrated voice as she walked into the kitchen with Embry trailing behind her.

"Please help me!", she mouthed silently to me so Embry couldn't hear what she had said to me. I smirked evilly. Poor Embry! Chloe was too head strong to just give in to anything that threatened to control her life.

"Embry, don't you think your mom will want to see you. I'm sure she misses you. You should go spend some time with her. Why don't you go see her, now." I suggested. I hoped he would get the picture and save himself before Chloe killed him for clinging onto her.

"Okay, I guess I should go see her. Thanks for dinner, Sue. Nice meeting you, Aunt Rebecca and Chloe...", he ran his hand through his hair out of nervous habit, "I hope I can see you tomorrow?"

Chloe gave him a fake sweet smile but no answer then she walked upstairs to our bedroom. Embry left looking disappointed.

Anthony and Micah left soon after to their motel in Forks. Sue had convinced them to stay for the wedding, much to the relief of Seth who couldn't bear to be with Kat for longer than a second. The imprint thing was "infatuation" phase was in full gear. Seth doted on Kat's every word. Kat welcomed the attention and giggled like a school girl at his jokes and flattery.

Aunt Rebecca and Uncle Lucas had gone to bed already and mom and I were just finishing up the work.

Jacob was still sitting in the corner of the room, sulking and not talking to anyone but staring blankly at the TV.

I felt obliged to go and speak with him even though I was still annoyed by the whole situation with Bella and him pretending he was still in pain and injured when he wasn't .

"Jacob, it's getting late! Maybe you should go home and get some rest!" I plopped down on the couch opposite him.

"Okay, I guess I should go. Maybe we can go together to Seattle tomorrow, Leah. I need to get Sue and Charlie a wedding gift. The wedding is 2 days away. Have you got one for them yet? " He asked innocently.

"Err, I completely forgot about that. Okay, I will come with. See you tomorrow, then."

Jacob got up and walked out the door. I stare out into space! I had more drama in these few days back in La Push than I had in all my years with Aunt Becca.

_**Embry POV**_

I was in complete shock! I finally imprinted! I'm the last person in the entire two packs to imprint. I thought it would never happen to me but low and behold, I imprint!

Right when Nessie and I were getting serious. I had come home early for Sue wedding because I wanted to talk to Jacob about me dating Nessie. I was going to bring Nessie to Sue wedding as my date and sort of make us official. I thought enough time had passed and Jacob and the tribe would be more accepting of Nessie and I being together after the imprint was broken!

Then I go and screw up my own master plan by imprinting! Not just that, I go an imprint on a Clearwater girl! A stubborn headstrong doctor to boot! I sure know how to pick them!

I was standing outside Nessie, Bella and Edward's cottage now. It was close to midnight but lucky for me , Nessie didn't sleep much and Bella and Edward were out hunting with the rest of the Cullen's because they were going to be around a lot of humans for Sue's wedding and they wanted to be prepared.

I walked up to the door and Nessie answered it before I could knock.

"Hey Em, I missed you! I thought you would come by earlier for dinner, I got worried when you didn't call to cancel. Anyway, it doesn't matter you are here now!"

I didn't even have time to respond before her lips were on mine. It felt so wrong now; I pushed her away and rushed to the nearest bush and threw up. Imprint magic was at its strongest at the initial phase of imprinting and just being away from Chloe hurt like hell. But kissing someone that was not your imprint made me feel like I was dying!

"Em, what the hell? Are you okay?" The concern was evident in her voice. Nessie looked confused because shape shifters don't get sick.

"Nessie, I have some bad news! Really bad news!" I looked at Nessie with tears in my eyes.

"What is it? Are you sick? Tell me please!" She looked so worried. A frown marred her beautiful face. God, why is this happening to me! Why did I have to become this person! Why did I have to be Nessie's Sam?

"Nessie, I'm so sorry! I wish I could fight it but I can't. It makes me physically sick when I try and fight it! I'm so sorry." I ran my hands through my hair pulling on it. I must have looked like a crazed person.

"No, please don't say it..." Nessie backed away from me in disbelief.

"Nessie, I'm sorry. I know we talked about it. I know we said if it happened we would fight it together but God... It's just so strong. It feels like my insides are ripping me inside out just being away from... And being here, so far away is painful!" I ran back to the bush and threw up again. I wasn't sure if it was the guilt of breaking Nessie heart or the imprint that was making me so sick. Either way I knew that I couldn't handle this anymore.

"Em, its okay, I guess. We knew this was a possibility but I thought that maybe it would work out. I can't see you like this. So torn and ..." Nessie had a broken look on her face.

I didn't say anything. I just stood like a statue, trying to process how my life had become so royally screwed up.

"Or maybe this is the universe way of getting back at me for breaking Jacob's heart!" She sat down solemnly on the step next to the door.

I walked over and sat down beside her. It took everything within me to pull her into a hug without keeling over from the pain. "I'm sorry, Ness. You know I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry I messed up our plans. We could have been happy but I screwed it up. I wish I was strong enough to fight it but I'm not! You deserve better than me!"

We just sat there in silence. Together for the last time.

**A/N I didn't have my Beta look at this chapter. Sorry for the errors. Let me know what you think! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**I do not own twilight or any of the characters. **_

_**It belongs to S.M.**_

_**Chapter 18**_

"Err, Tony?" I said in a confused voice. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and tried to orientate myself.

"Yeah! It's me, Lee." His Italian accent flowed smoothly from the other end of the line.

"Do you know what time it is?" I moved out of my bed quietly and walked to the window and looked out the curtain suspiciously.

"Yes, I do but this is important. I need you to meet me at the cliffs at First Beach as soon as you can."

"Tony, you are scaring me. It's not too serious, is it? " I tried my best to sound semi coherent, but I was scared. I had this icky feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I will explain once you get here. Okay?"

"Okay, see you in a bit." He hung up and I got ready quickly and slipped out of the house without waking anybody. I phased as soon as I entered the woods and ran at lightening fast speed to the cliffs. I hated to admit it to myself, but I loved running in wolf form. All the years of not phasing, I really missed running the most.

As I approached the cliffs, I could see four figures huddled together near the edge. I got closer and noticed it was Seth, Kat, Tony and Micah. My fur immediately stood on end, I knew something was off, I could sense it in the air. There was tense current that radiated from around them.

I quickly phased in some nearby bushes and got into my clothes.

"What's up? " I asked in a worried voice.

"I ... I had a vision." Kat said shakily. Seth tightened his grip around her protectively.

"Okay, what was it about?" I knew about Kat's ability to see into the future. It wasn't as frequent as Alice's visions, but when they did occur they always shook Kat's otherwise calm spirit. Her abilities had little to do with her being a shape shifter and more to do with the fact that she was her village's medicine woman and resident mystic. That was, of course, before her village was wiped out by a bunch of nomad vampires while she and her shape shifter pack were away from their village.

I walked over and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, honey. You can tell us."

"It was fuzzy in the beginning, I'm not sure why. But I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen at your mum's wedding. Someone is going to be hurt. I saw tables broken and blood ... Your mum and aunt where crying. I wish I could tell you more. I don't know why the beginning was so fuzzy. I just wish I could... Figure this out!" She began to cry softly into Seth T-shirt as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Seth, why don't you take her back to her motel room? I think she needs some rest." I knew she just needed to calm down again and she would be able to remember more.

Seth obediently took Kat and led her away from the cliffs towards Forks.

"Tony, so what do you think? Kat couldn't really remember much of the vision." I asked Tony and Micah with concern.

"I don't know this time. There are going to be vampires at your mum's wedding so I guess it could get out of hand. Maybe that's what she saw. "

"Should I tell her? I mean, should I tell my mum to postpone the wedding? I don't want anyone to get hurt?" I looked off into the black expanse of sea ahead of me. Why couldn't thing's just be simple? Why does La Push always have so much drama, especially for me and my family?

Micah spoke for the first time since I arrived. He had looked pensive the entire time Kat recounted the vision but now he looked optimistic.

"I think we should sort this out by ourselves and not panic your mum. Kat had this vision for a reason. We can prevent whatever is going to happen. It's what we do. We work quietly in the background and prevent the humans from finding out about the dangers of the vampires out there. And we will do our job, Leah. It's our duty, it's the reason we became shape shifters in the first place. I promise your mother's wedding will go smoothly." Micah sounded confident and honest. If he were a salesman, I would buy whatever he was selling. He just had that quality about him that made me believe everything he ever said.

"Thank you, Micah!" I hugged him. I was relieved because I knew that Micah always kept his promises. He would make sure everything was okay at my mum's wedding.

"Lee, you know you can always count on me. " He kissed my cheek and hugged me back.

" Okay, I'm going to get some rest, sounds like the next few days are going to be tiring. Good night, Lee," Micah said sleepily all of a sudden. I nodded and whispered a goodnight before he went walking away into the bushes.

"Looks like it just you and me, kid," Tony said mockingly.

"Yeah, you wanna stay and chat for a bit, old man?" I teased back.

"Sure, it feels like forever since we talked. Just you and me."

I sat down on the edge of the cliff and watched the waves crashing violently against the rocks below. Tony sat down beside me and I laid my head on his shoulder instinctively.

"You know... You know how many times I sat here and watched the waves and wondered what it would be like ..." I felt a lump build up in my throat, "What it would be like to fall into the sea and just disappear. I used to wonder what my family would think, what the pack would think; if they would be happy that the bitter harpy of La Push was no more."

By the time saying those words tears were streaming down my face. Tony was holding my hand and making light tender circles on my palm with his thumb. He didn't say a word. It was like he knew I had more to say. More that I didn't want to say or even acknowledge to myself or anyone else.

"That was before... before Aunt Becca showed me you could live after you heart was ripped out and broken. But I'm still not ready, not ready to leave my heart bare again." Tony reached over and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"You saw it, didn't you? The way he looked at me. The same way Sam used to look at me. Lust, love or whatever it was. It was the same look. I can't bear the look...I know the pain that comes with it, the pain you leave yourself open to when you return the look!" I was going off in a tangent and getting more hysterical by the second. Tears still streamed down my face.

"Leah, I have been around for hundreds of years. I know what it feels like to have your heartbreak. I watched the love of my life being murdered by those fowl Romanian bloodsuckers. I know what it feels like to live with your heart in a cold stone box. I don't want that for you! You are too young. You deserve better..." I could still see the pain in his eyes when he mentioned her. I very rarely saw emotion from him, but whenever he spoke of her his face would soften. He looked like a different person. Like someone from a different life and a different time.

"I'm not ready. I'm not sure I will ever be..." My voice cracked as a fresh batch of tears made its way down my already tear-stained face.

"Its okay, Lee. Don't rush yourself but don't give up on love either."

I didn't say anything after that, I just thought about what he said and about everything that had happened in the past few days.

We sat and looked out into the vast black sea and he hummed old songs into my hair like my father did when I was younger.

_**Jacob POV**_

_I was running through the forest. I didn't know if I was in wolf form or human but I was running like my life depended on _it_. I was trying to catch something or someone. I had to have it, whatever_ it_ was. _

_But _it_ was faster than me, always evading my grasp, slipping through my fingers like black mist and disappearing into the dark edges of the forest. Laughing mockingly at my futile attempts to catch_ it_; to possess it._

_But I was still chasing, running with all my strength. My desperation and need becoming more overpowering, I had to have _it_._

_Suddenly, I was running on four legs. I tried to out manoeuvre it in my wolf form but it was still too quick. Nimbly moving through the darkness, never close enough for me to touch but close enough for me to know it was still there. Teasing me... _

_I was determined; I saw its shadow move in my periphery and leapt towards it using all the power in my hind limbs. Never quiet grasping it but close enough for me to catch a glimpse of magnificent white..._

I woke up. I was cold but still drenched with sweat. What was the matter with me? Why was I still having those crazy dreams?

I slumped back into bed. Well, at least I was one step closer to discovering what I have been chasing. I smirked to myself and tried to fall back to sleep.

After about an hour of tossing and turning, I decided that sleep was useless now. I got up and put a pair of jogging shorts on and a T-shirt. I grabbed my iPod and put on my jogging shoes. I was going for a good old fashion run at three a.m. in the morning.

Once I hit the forest I continued at a good pace, the cold morning air burning my lungs as I jogged to nowhere in particular. Suddenly, I realised I wasn't just jogging aimlessly. I was following a scent, her scent. I was close to First beach; I slowed down my pace and moved quietly through the dense foliage. What was she doing out here so late?

I peeked out of the forest and then I saw them. Leah was leaning against Tony, who was holding her hand and humming into her hair.

This couldn't be happening to me again! First Bella, then Nessie, and now Leah! I always pick the wrong girls. Sure, I didn't actually pick Nessie but still! Why?

Before I knew what was happening I was backing into the forest and as soon as I was far enough away, I phased and ran.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. You made my day! Thanks to my Beta, Lauren for being so great! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Review**


End file.
